Pulsation, Non Censuré!
by A-MaZe.inC
Summary: 1 an qu'IL était parti. 1 an ou j'ai tenter de m'ajuster a l'humanité. Mais bien sur, j'ai pas pu. Mais deux copain se venu me rejoindre après leurs divorces douloureux. On apprendra a vaincre la douleur ensemble. Bella/Emmett/jasper.CLASSÉ M. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: tout les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer

Cette seconde fic tratera de Bella Jasper et Emmett, elle sera Lemon. Je sais pas quelle longueurs elle aura.

Elle se situe apres Facination. 1 an apres le départ d'Edward. Emmett et Jasper reviennent dans le coins et vont formé un trio. Beaucoup de lemon prévue et un peu d'Action.

Résumé.:

1 an qu' IL était parti. 1 an ou j'ai tenter de m'ajuster a l'humanité. Mais bien sur, j'ai pas pu. Mais deux copain se venu me rejoindre après leurs divorces douloureux. On apprendra a vaincre la douleur ensemble.


	2. Créer la peur

1 an. 1 an qu' IL m'avait quitté. 1 ans ou j'ai du apprendre a revivre parmi les humain. Enfin c'est se que je croyait. Jake mon meilleurs ami est un loups. Ont se parle plus beaucoup depuis qu'il ses imprégner d'une fille qui s'appelle Quioranka. Kilcher. Mais ont l'appelle tous Quio. Mais bon ont sans fiche c'est pas pour sa qu'on est la non. Alors oui Ed. IL est parti. J'étais pas assez parfaite pour lui j'imagine. Mais bon. Alors j'ai changer. Je me suis mise au sport pour m'occuper et dompté ma maladresse, et pour m'empêcher de pensé, je suis a fond dans mes cours aussi.. ils sont presque terminé. Je vais rentré a l'université l'automne prochain. Pas très loin celle de Port Angeles. Moi qui détestait t'en Forks, je ne peut plus la quitté. Je fait parti de cette région. Alors donc il me reste 2 mois avec la fin de ma terminal, Jake est absent, toujours, Angee a Éric, mon père travail. Il a beaucoup d'accident ces temps si alors je brouille un peu du noir. Je me demande sans cesse si telle ou telle choses serait l'œuvre d'un vampire. Non mais. Alors se soir, c'est un de ces soir ou j'ai riens a faire. Je suis devant un filme d'horreur. Pulsation, avec Ian Somerhalder et Cristina Milian. Il est vraiment épeurant merde j'ai la chaire de poule.

Tout d'un coup le portable que j'ai laisser sur la table de la cuisine derrière le fauteuil du salon s'allume. J'entends le petit son d'ouverture du Windows sortir de mes Haut parleur.

Je dégluti. Je me lève ou pas. Je resserre la couverture autour de moi. Comme si elle était pour me protégé des morts. Non je reste la. J'ai pas envie de savoir. Je retourne a mon film qui me donne des sueur froide. Je suis maso je croit...

quelques minutes plus tard. J'entends l'imprimante du petit bureau de mon père imprimé quelques choses.

-ok c'est quoi l'affaire. Je me lève de mon canapé. Bien sur je garde ma couverture bien serré autour de moi. J'entre dans le bureau. La feuille tombe au planché au moment même ou j'entre. Il y a une main noir sur la feuille. Comme si quelqu'un aurait scanné sa main pour la faire imprimé.

-Pas possible.

La j'ai vraiment très peur. Je sens les battements de mon cœur beaucoup trop élevé martelé mes tempe. J'ai le corps pris de tremblement je transpire comme pas possible.,

-si si vous croit croyez me faire peur. Bégayait -je en tournant de le bureau et parlant dans les aires, jjjj j'ai fréquenté des êtres beaucoup plus dangereux qu que des mort enfin des es es esprit. Et mon mon meilleurs ami est un loup . Je tentait d'être convaincante.

Je sortait de la petite pièce et retournait dans le salon pour fermé le DVD qui vraisemblablement était trop pour la petite humaine que je suis. Dans le corridor j'entendis le son de mon portable qui me signifiait que j'avais un nouveau message.

-vous me prenez vraiment pour une cruche. Non je vous ouvre pas la porte.

Trois petit coups raisonnait derrière la porte d'entré.

Javais vraiment beaucoup de mal a respiré. Mon cœur frôlait l'arrêt tellement il battait vite. Je commençait a voir de petit point noir danser devant mes yeux.

-Jjake si c'est toi tes pas comique.

Un courant d'aire froid passait a toute vitesse a coté de moi. Mes cheveu ont même remuer face au courant.

Je fermait le portable sans même regardé complètement apeuré. Je voulais aller rejoindre mon père. J'ai jamais eu peur comme sa même quand je fréquentait régulièrement des vamp. Non Bella pense pas a eux. Sen était trop mes yeux se remplir de larme face a la panique. L'aire entrait que par petit coups dans mes poumons.

Je portait ma main sur mon cœur et sur ma gorge. Qu'est-ce qui était pire en se moment. La douleur dans mon cœur au souvenir de mes amis ou la peur qui m'arrachait les tripes et ma gorge qui brulait. A cause de l'aire insuffisante.

Tout d'un coups qu'elle que chose me touchait les cheveux, des mains. Des grosses mains. Je me retourne aussi vite que je pu.

EMMETT mon esprit criait.

-bouh. Me dit il

je lâchait ma couverture qui fessait office d'armure et m'éfondrai par terre. Je pleurais et riais comme une démente au sol.

-putain lâchais-je

-Bella? Merde Emmett je t'avais dit qu'elle aurait trop peur. T'imagine même pas comment elle ses senti. Lui dit-il en se penchant sur moi pour me consolé. Maintenant que je pouvais respiré, l'aire entrait trop vite dans mais poumon, mais je pouvais plus arrête. Je pleurais riais criait étouffait, mon cœur battait comme il l'avait jamais fait. Tout sa en m'agrippent a Jasper il tentait de me calmé en vain. Trop de sentiment affluait en moi pour qu'il y puisse qu'elle que chose.

Emmett se penchait et me pris lui aussi dans ses bras .

-merde Jazz. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Fait qu'elle que choses merde. Écoute son cœur elle tiendra jamais. J'ai jamais senti autant de pulsation sur un corps.

Un énorme frisson me parcouru au mots pulsation. Je me calmait aussitôt. Jasper devait avoir toute la misère du monde a cause de mon cœur et tous les sentiment que je lui transmettait. Je relaxait automatiquement. Je poussait Emmett. Enfaite il compris le geste et me lâchait. Je repris le chandail de Jasper et le serait fort. Tellement fort.

-je suis tellement heureuse.

-ah ouais parce que la ta pas l'aire vraiment heureuse. Me dit Emmett.

je lâchait son frère et le laissait avec un chandail complètement trempé a cause de mon humanité

-TOI EMMETT CULLEN. lui dit-je bien droite devant lui le doit pointant sur lui. VOUS VOUS TROUVÉ COMIQUE? Je luis criait carrément dessus.

-euh ouais. Désolé c'était trop facile. Tu avais si peur face a se films.

Je pris la pochette DVD qui trônait sur la table du salon arracha le disque du lecteur et jetait le films dans la poubelle.

-putain de films a la con. Putain de vampire-pas-comique-du-tout-a-la-con-d'Emmett-Cullen-de-merde.

Dit-je complètement rouge de colère après mon vielle ami.

-euh Jasper a participé aussi en. Je suis pas seul.

-aille Em.

-JASPER MEN FICHE VOUS ETES PAS COMIQUE. J'ai pensé mourir... encore je murmurais la fin contrairement au début que j'avait hurlé. Mais bien sur mes amis avec un oui sur dévloppé mais il ne fis pas de commentaire. Je les remerciait pour se jeste plus tard.

-désolée Bella. Je voulais pas que sa aille si loin. J'ai pensé que tu allais mourir aussi pendant un moment. Dit il plein de remord.

-oh sa va c'est pas grave. Dit-je calmé. Aller venez ici.

Et je sautait dans les bras d'Emmett et il me fit plein de bisou froid dans le coups. Se qui me fit rire et il me passa dans les bras de son frère et j'entourai mes jambe autour de sa taille et il me fit un câlin et me massait légèrement le cou et me déposa un baisé sur mes tempe finalment calmé. Que sa fessait du bien.

-jolie le pyjama Bella. Me dit Emmett.

-oh euh oui dit je mal a l'aise. Maintenant que je venait de me rappeler de se que je portait. Des petite short en coton avec des motifs de peau de vache tres tres court sans sous vetement. Dans la position que j'étaie ont devait voir une parti de mes fesses avec une camisole moulante blanche sans soutient gorges marqué. Meuhhhh... sexy sur ma poitrine et des demi bas de laine rayer noir est blanc qui partait de mes cheville jusqu'à mes mollet pour gardez un peu de chaleur. Ouais je magasinait aussi pour passer le temps. Mon compte en baque était toujours remplis alors je profitait.

-oui euh désolé. Je … sais mon pyjama. Toujours dans les bras de Jasper. Il était figé. Hum jasper?

-hum?

-tu pourrais?

-bien sur? Tout se que tu veut.

-ok. J'attendais mais il me fixais toujours.

-hey je suis pas sur qu'un certain Charlie soie content de rentré et vois sa fille habiller, si ont veut dire sa comme sa, dans les bras d'un garçons. Le frère de.. en plus

-tait toi Em. Dit-je sèchement. Sil te plait. Rajoutait je doucement sachant que javais été trop agressive.

-oui je suis désolé Bella. Dit Jasper en me posant pas terre.

-sa va Jazz. Tu as besoin de chassé. Javais remarqué que ses yeux avait viré au noir.

-oui je vais y aller tout de suite.

-je reste avec Bella.

-ok je reviens plus tard.

-ah plus.

-Alors Bella quoi de neuf dans ton petit monde

.

-hum viens on monte mon père va bientôt rentré. Je croit pas que c'est une bonne idée qui'il te voit.

-ohh est tu as pas peur de se que je pourrai te faire avec se petit petit pyjama. Très meuhh... sexy dit il hilare.

-hey oh va y gène toi pas moque toi. Pas sur que Rose trouverai sa drôle de t entendre.

Son sourire s'effaça automatiquement.

-Viens on monte dit il sérieux et triste.

Je ramassait mes affaires alla brossé mes dents et rejoignis Emmett étendu sur mon nouveau lit King en fer forgé les mains derrière la tète fixant le plafond.

-sa va Em?

-ouais. Jazz et moi ont est de retour dans le coins. Ont ses acheté une petit villa dans les montagnes D'Olympique.

-ah. Vous... vous êtes seul. La question qui tue. LUI je voulais pas le revoir. Je m'était faite a l'idée et mon cœur vivait mieux avec.

-oui. Que moi et Jazz... et notre chat.

je parti dans un fou rire en pansant qu'il blaguait mais non. Il était sérieux.

-un chat?

-Oui en faite on la appelé Bell's. Comme pour Bella. Il est comme toi. Aucun instinct de survis. Il nous adore et passe toujours près de se faire tuer. Il est brun mais il a les yeux doré comme nous. Il est tellement gauche c'est marrant. Il est tombé en bas du deuxième hier en aménagent. Une chance qu'un chat tombe toujours sur ses pattes.

-c'est... doit-je le prendre pour un compliment? Dit -je moqueuse.

-il se retourna pris appuis sur sa main et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Tu nous as manqué tu sais. A Jazz et moi.

-tu mas manquer aussi Em. Mais Jazz, c'est la dernière personnes a qui j'aurais pensé manqué. Il ma jamais vraiment aimé.

C'est pas vrai sa. il t'aimais beaucoup. C'est pour sa qu'il restait loin. Il avait peur de te faire mal. Et truc la qui te servait de petit ami, l'interdisait de t'approchée.

-ah. Il a toujours tout exagéré. Mais maintenant il n'a plus envi de me bouffé? Tout a l'heur sa du être dur pour lui. Tout se sang et mon cœur qui battait si vite contre lui. Tu as vue ses yeux? Il doit se sentir mal il avait encore envi de me boire. Oh mon dieu.

-Belly Bella, y a pas que le sang qui fait noircir nos yeux. Dit il

-je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-ah non.. il aurait bien voulu te manger Belly mais pas... te boire telle qu'elle je croit. Dit il avec un sourire.

-hum?

-Belly tu es sexy. Et je croit que quand il a réalisé que tu était si désirable et dans votre position... il a un peu débordé. En plus de se que je ressentait. Je veut pas te manqué de respect tu es mon amie mais merde Belly, tu tes mise au sport?

-euh oui. Dit-je rouge de gène après se qu'il venait d'avoué.

-mais vos femmes? Pourquoi êtes vous ici. Y a des vampires dans le coin?

-non y a personnes. Nos femmes... en faite ont a plus de femmes. Nous n'étions pas d'accord face a certaines décisions te concernant. Et de fils en aiguille les chicanes de couple sont devenu fréquents et les mésententes aussi. Entre Rose et moi sa … allait plus bien du tout. Elle jubilait de te voir triste. Tu avais se que tu m'étirait. Personnes mérite sa. je me suis rendu compte que je la connaissait pas si bien que sa, et qu'elle non plus. Elle me prenait pour un idiot et une machine a enfin tu voit quoi. Elle me prenait jamais au sérieux et tout se qui compte ses sa petite personnes, ses intérêts. Et pour Jazz... Alice avait des visions de chose.. le concernant depuis un bon bout et elle est devenu jalouse et mesquine. Sa allait plus non plus. Elle était toujours après lui. Jasper fait pas si, Jazz faut faire sa. elle voulait toujours le contrôler. Et bon elle était devenu complètement énervante. Encore plus qu'avant. Elle ses rapproché de Rose et … Truc. Alors voilà ont a divorcé et ont est revenu te voir. Tu nous manquait trop petite sœur.

-oh.

-ouais viens ici je veut un câlin. J'en est tellement besoin.

Je croit que j'étais pas sensé entendre la dernière parti

-je me couchait dans mon lit bien calé dans les énormes bras de mon ourson préféré. Mais une question me trottait dans la tète depuis un bout.

-pourquoi tu appelle... LUI, truc?

-tu veut pas le savoir.

-si.

- Pourquoi toi tu l'appelle LUI ou IL. Et non...

-sa fait trop mal. Mon cœur dit-je en sentant la déchirure se remettre a vif. Je posait ma main pour apaisé la douleur. La sienne se rajoutait sur la mienne. Sa aidait tellement avec sa fraicheur.

-je vois. Qu'elle nase se mec. J'te juste... Tsss. Dit il énervé. Il te méritait pas. Il mérite même pas le millième de souffrance que tu éprouve a son é il vraiment faché

-je l'aime Em.

-c'est sa le pire. Si tu sauvait.

-dit moi.

-Non.. je peut pas. Dit il catégorique

-il est avec Rose. Dit Jazz en entrant pas la fenêtre.

Se con est avec Rosalie. Il lui a pris sa femme, dit il en prenant une pause, et a alimenté la follerie de la mienne. En faite celle qui était mienne.

-oh.

Ses comme si ont aurait jeté du vinaigre sur mon cœur ouvert. Mais c'était pas de la peine que je ressentait pour moi, mais pour mes 2 amis. Je rajoutait leurs souffrance a la mienne.

-Belly fait pas sa. dit Jasper. Souffre pas pour nous en plus. Tu es avec nous et ses tout se que ont a besoin. Croit moi. C'est mieux comme sa,.

-Ésmée et Carliles?

-euh bien … il sont neutre. Ils croient que c'est passager. Ils adorent leurs enfants. Ont les adorent comme nos parents mais, tu sais les enfants doivent partirent un jours. C'était le temps pour nous de partir.

-ok dit-je complément épuisé de ma journée de ménage de peur de retrouvailles et de révélation

-dort ma petite Belly Bell's

-oui ont reste la. Ont se voit demain matin.

Se se Jazz me donna un baisé sur mon crane suivis de celui d,Emmett.

-Bonne nuit. Je vous aiment.

Je sombrait dans le sommeille profond pour la première fois je me sentait bien depuis qu' IL était parti.

**Alors vous en pensé quoi? Allez j'ai mal au poignait la hihi. J'adore les reviws alors j'en veut tout plein tout plein.**


	3. Trying to live again

**Salut salut a toutes. Alors réponse au non membre.**

**Asmy-Andy: moi je suis un peu tanné d'avoir des fic de couple parfait edward bella. Il a tellement d'autre personnage a utilisé. Mais bon je peut comprendre les gens d'aimer ce couple. Sauf que … sa fini toujours de la même façon. Peut importe la fic, quelle soit lemon ou nom vampire ou non elle fini presque toujours pareil. Alors si tu connait des bonnes fictions propose ; )** **Ellie:****alors pour les fautes, j'ai pris une correctrice a partir de ce chapitre si et en plus je les relus pour vérifier les fautes de frappe. Mais l'orthographe et moi cest deux. Jadore écrire mais corrigé... alors voilà jai une fabuleuse correctrice. **4ever Jack. **Et pour alice, bien moi jaime bien tout de même mais je m e plaie bien a la faire passer pour une jalouse manipulatrice égoïste et hypocrite. ****Alize: merci de suivre ma fic.** **Marion:****merci j'ai beaucoup aimé ton comentaire 3**

_**Playliste:**_

_**Vanilla Twilight: Owl City,**_

_**Fireflies: Owl City,**_

_**3:Britney Spears,**_

_**Second chance: Faber Drive,**_

_**Dying to live again: Headley,**_

_**(se sont quelque une des chansons que j'ai écouté en écrivant. Je vais faire une playliste sur youtube pour chacune de mes fictions. Vous pourvez proposez des titres)**_

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillai le lendemain totalement reposée. Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis des mois. Drôle de situation hein? On dort mieux en présence de deux vampires! Peut -être avait-il raison. Zéro instinct de survis. Je ne peux pas les contredire là-dessus. Je regardai autour de moi et aucun de mes deux compagnons n'étaient présent.

Trois petit coups furent cognés à ma porte.

-Bella, dors-tu encore? Tu devrais te lever chérie.

-Hum oui papa je viens de me réveiller. Je vais sous la douche et je descends.

-Parfait. Je m'en vais bientôt alors bonne journée. Fais attention à toi. Jake a appelé. Il voulait des nouvelles.

-OK je l'appellerai plus tard si j'ai le temps.

-Bye Bella.

-Bye Papa, dis-je en ouvrant ma porte avec ma robe de chambre sur le dos et ma trousse de toilette.

-Oh tu as bonne mine ce matin.

-Oui j'ai très bien dormi, lui répondis-je en marchant dans le corridor vers la salle de bain.

-Je rentre ce soir vers les 6 heures. Je t'appelle s'il y a quelques chose.

-Parfait.

Sur ce, il descendit les escaliers et partait pour le commissariat.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et ouvris ma trousse pour sortir mon rasoir, mon gel à raser et mon savon. C'est alors que je vis la petite note.

_On imagine que tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes alors on savait que tu prendrais une douche ce matin. Nous sommes parti chasser et nourrir le chat. Nous allons revenir dès que ton père sera parti travailler. On verra ce que nous ferons de notre journée petite Bee._

_Jasper et Emmett_

_p.s. La nuit était très enrichissante._

_xxx_

-Oh non merde, j'espère que j'ai pas dit trop de chose embarrassante.

J'ajustais la température de l'eau et me glissais sous la douche chaude.

-Hummmm

Je mouillais mes cheveux et étendais du gel à raser sur mes jambes. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas rasé. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas personne qui risquait de les voir de toute manière. Mais là. En faite, il n'y a toujours pas risque mais. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai perdu mon temps à déprimer pour quelqu'un qui se fichait vraiment de moi, j'avais envie de me remettre à vivre.

-Te coupe pas Bella, si tu veux recommencer à vivre, c'est vraiment pas ça qui va t'aider, me dis-je.

J'entendis rire au loin.

-Hey les gars, c'est pas poli d'écouter au porte.

-On dit : soit poli si tu n'es pas jolie, alors nous sommes deux bombes alors on est très, très poli, dit une voix derrière la porte que je reconnu comme étant Emmett.

-Très comique Em'. Laissez-moi me laver si on veut sortir d'ici aujourd'hui.

-Besoin d'aide?

-Euh... t'es pas sérieux?

-Je blague. À moins que...

-Non, non, répondis-je rapidement.

Pourquoi je m'imaginais avoir un homme qui me rejoignait sous la douche et qui me carressait. J'avais envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Mon bas ventre se réveillait et bordel Jasper! Il va le sentir.

-Emmett lâche-la s'il te plait.

-Jazz je..

-Ça va, me coupait-il, une vague relaxante me frappa.

-Merci!

Je n'entendis rien. Ils devaient se parler ou étaient-ils juste aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

-Bee arrête ça et fini ta douche s'il te plait.

-OK, murmurai-je, je savais qu'ils m'entendraient de toute façon.

Dix minutes plus tard, je coupai l'eau et m'enveloppai d'une serviette et en mis une sur mes cheveux.

-Merdouille.

J'avais oublié d'apporter des vêtements. À vrai dire, je n'en apportais jamais puisque j'étais presque toujours seule mais là, j'ai deux vampires dans la maison. J'espère juste qu'ils ne soient pas à l'étage. Je n'osais pas demander qu'ils descendent juste au cas où ils ne le soient pas et qu'ils rappliquent en haut.

Alors je sortais de la salle de bain comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Aucun bruit se fit entendre. J'entrai alors dans ma chambre et fermais ma porte au cas où ils remontent.

-BORDEL DE MERDE, je sursautai.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur mon lit et me regardaient la bouche ouverte.

-Je pensais que vous étiez en bas, je ne vous aie pas entendu.

-Non hum ça va. On va sortir.

-Non, attendez je dois retourner dans la salle de bain après alors je prends juste mes vêtements et je sors. Attendez-moi-là. J'en aie pour 10 minutes.

-10 minutes pour te préparer? dit Emmett.

-Oui. C'est trop long?

-Non, c'est très court. On est habitué à attendre près de deux heures malgré la vitesse vampirique de nos ex-femmes alors, 10 minutes humaine...

-Merci de rabaisser ma condition Jasper, répondis-je blessée.

-Non Bee, ce n'était pas pour…

-Non ça va. Je reviens, dis-je en allant fouiller dans le tiroir à côté de mon lit, je sortis un string noir et un soutien-gorge push-up assortie. Je les jetais sur le lit près d'eux et allais dans mon garde-robe sortir un jeans cigarette avec différent ton de gris, délavé et volontairement usé avec une camisole mi-cuisse grise métallique et une petite veste noir. Je me retournais et vis les gars me fixer.

-Quoi? Vous avez jamais vue une fille en serviette? dis-je en libérant mes cheveux. Je fis exprès pour laisser entrevoir ma cuisse au travers la fente de la serviette.

Les deux garçons me déshabillaient du regard.

-Oh ce sont mes sous-vêtements qui vous mettent dans cet état. Voyons les gars…

-Tu ne comprend pas? Jazz montre-lui donc l'effet qu'elle nous fait. Chose que je suis sûr qu'elle fait exprès en plus.

-OK oui je l'ai fait un peu exprès. J'étais curieuse de voir si je pouvais créer une réaction chez un garçon.

Une vague de désir me frappait d'un coup. Jazz utilisait son don pour revirer la situation contre moi. Et ça marchait un peu trop.

Un couinement sortit de ma bouche et mes jambes devinrent molle d'un coup.

-Tu vois Isabella, chuchotait ce dernier dans mon oreille qui était arrivé jusqu'à moi à vitesse Grand V, ce petit jeu peut facilement se jouer à deux. Il recula et me libéra de l'emprise de son don.

-Désolé les gars je… je vais aller m'habiller.

Je ramassai mes dessous et sortai de ma chambre en vitesse. Enfin, autant que je le pouvais.

Les gars rirent dès que je sortis de la chambre.

-Que tu peux être conne des fois Bella, me serinai-je.

-Mais non Bee, cria Emmett.

J'allais mettre mes vêtements, brossais mes dents. Je me fis une queue de cheval faussement désordonné et sortais de la salle de bain.

-5minutes 24 secondes Bell's.

-Euh les gars, désolé pour tantôt. Je voulais juste voir si. En fait, j'ai... eummff, dis-je en m'effondrant sur le lit entre eux.

-Ça va Bell's. Mais que cherches-tu à savoir. Tu veux te prouver quoi? Que tu es belle? Qu'on te regarde? Voyons Belly Bell's. On t'adore, mais fait pas ça. Tu sais qu'on ressent les choses plus que les humain. Ce que Jasper t'a fait sentir c'était rien. Imagine juste un peu. Provoque pas les gens sans rien vouloir faire après. Ça pourrait très mal se finir pour toi. Tu aurais fait ça dans un club, tu aurais probablement fini contre un mur de toilette ou dans une ruelle.

-Je veux me sentir vivante point. Je voulais savoir s'il ne m'avait pas dit un autre mensonge. Il me disait belle, mais je me trouvais laide.

- Tu es plus que magnifique. Ok, tu devrais reprendre un peu de poids, ça te ferait du bien, mais… merde, Bella, tu es très sexy et désirable comme femme.

- Je crois que mes hormones se sont réveillés d'un coup. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je veux oublier. Oublier la trahison que je ressens. J'ai aimé comme pas possible Ed… enfin LUI et je veux me sentir importante aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Ils me prirent tous les deux dans les bras et me firent un câlin qui je dois dire, me fit le plus grand bien. J'avais conscience que Jasper utilisait son don pour me calmer.

- Que dirais-tu petite Bella de sortir ce soir? On pourrait aller dans une petit bar sportif où tu te bourrerais d'aile de poulet, de pomme de terre farcie et de saucisses frits devant des écrans géants où passerait la partie de Football et on jouerait au billard.

- Ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu. Ainsi tu pourrais tester l'attirance qu'ont les hommes face à toi.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Jasper.

-Hum c'est une bonne idée. Mais je ne vais pas tester quoi que se soit. Je crois aussi que se serait bien que mon père sache que vous êtes revenu.

-J'allais justement te le dire.

- Le faire savoir aux Quileutes aussi. Il faut que j'appelle Jacob justement.

Je descendis à la cuisine et appelai sur le cellulaire de Jake. Il ne répondait pas, alors je lui laissai un message lui annonçant le nouvelle situation des frères… hum… Cullen?

- Dites les gars, demandais-je après mon appel. Êtes-vous encore Cullen et Hale?

- Nah! On a repris nos noms initials. Withlock et McCarthy.

- Alors, prends-toi des affaires Belly Bell's, on passe la journée ensemble. On va dire coucou à ton papounet et on va chez nous.

- D'accord.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans une de leurs nouvelles voitures en direction du commissariat.

- Oh! Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour madame Clark. Puis-je aller déranger mon père?

- Oui, oui.

Je toquai à sa porte.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bella, mon dieu! Que me vaux ta visite? Tu as tellement meilleure mine, ça fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça.

- Oui, merci. Je suis venu parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose, dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Ok, tu m'inquiètes presque…

- Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras, mais Emmett et Jasper ont quitté leur famille et sont revenus vivre dans le coin. Ils sont à Olympique.

- PARDON! Isabella, ne me dit pas que c'est ÇA qui te rend si joyeuse? Qui est avec eux? J'imagine leur femme avec eux et Edward. Et merde Bella! Je t'interdis de les voir. Compris?

- Mais papa attend. Ils sont seuls. Ils ne sont plus avec Alice et Rosalie… et Edward ne viendra pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de les voir. Eux seuls peuvent me comprendre, m'aider.

- Ravie, ma fille de savoir que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Qui était là la dernière année? Tu étais une loque Isabella. Ils reviennent et tout est beau et joyeux?

- Papa, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Bien sûr que non! Et tu as su ça quand? Hier tu t'es couché tôt et déjà ce matin tu avais cet air-là. Tu es sorti par ta fenêtre?

- Charlie, ma chambre est au deuxième et le téléphone, tu connais?

- Peu importe, tu es puni, interdis de téléphoner et d'aller les voir.

- Si c'est comme ça, je pars.

- Bah oui et tu vas aller où? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, JE N'AI PAS FINI. REVIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

Mon père me suivit en criant ces dernières phrases. À l'extérieur, je me jetai dans les bras d'Emmett et Charlie tomba face à face avec mes deux vampires.

- Chef Swan?

- Il me semblait aussi… Votre famille me pourrit la vie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, à nous aussi ça nous a fait le même effet, dit Emmett.

- C'est ça. Bella, je veux que tu sois à la maison quand je rentrerai, c'est clair?

- Et si je n'y suis pas?

- Ça va barder pour toi mademoiselle.

- Bien, je te le dis, je n'y serai pas. Je dors chez Emmett et Jasper, lui dis-je en embarquant dans le gros Hummer d'Emmett. Les gars me regardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Quoi? Vous attendez que je meurs de vieillesse pour monter?

- C'est qu'elle mort l'humaine?

- Ta gueule Emmett et conduit.

- On va où?

- Chercher des trucs chez moi.

- Tu es sûr de toi? Ce n'est pas que tu nous déranges, mais tu veux vraiment partir de chez toi…

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste qu'il accepte que vous soyez les personnes les plus importantes pour moi maintenant et qu'il ne pourra pas me séparer de vous.

-OK c'est toi le boss.

Sur ce, je pris toutes les choses que j'avais besoin chez moi et partis en direction de la nouvelle villa.

-Wow! elle est magnifique.

- Oui c'est plus masculin par exemple. Si tu n'aimes pas quelques choses dit le, on le changera.

- Mais non Jasper, c'est votre maison.

-OK mais tu dois décorer ta chambre.

-J'ai une chambre chez vous?

-Bien sûr voyons, dit Emmett. Ça me plairait assez que tu restes avec nous.

-Ouais bien commençons par ça. On verra après.

La maison de l'extérieur était entouré de la foret, comme à l'autre maison. Elle était au milieu du mont d'Olympique. Le devant dégagé, le garage était détaché de la maison, mais relié par un couloir entièrement vitré. La villa était d'un mélange de bois teint en rouge foncé et de grande vitre sur trois étages.

- Elle est moins vitré que l'autre, mais on adore le bois sur les murs extérieurs.

- Elle est superbe.

- Tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.

-Em' je ne suis pas sûr que les tables de jeux, le billard, les consoles vidéo et les arcades fassent sauter de joie notre Bella.

-Non pas vraiment.

-Elle risque plutôt d'apprécier l'extérieur, et Jasper aussi je crois va apprécier que tu apprécies l'extérieur.

-Putain tes con Em'.

-Quoi tu t'aurais vu hier avec son pyjama.

-À se que je sache, il t'a fait aussi de l'effet parce que tu m'en as parler tout le long du chemin de retour.

-Hey oh! je suis ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dehors.

-Tu vas voir. Alors ici tu as remarqué c'est le garage. On peut voir mon nouveau bébé mon Hummer noir, la Ducati de Jasper et son Ascari. Va falloir te trouver un nouvelle bagnole Bee.

-Hey. C'est magnifique ce couloir.

-Ouais on l'a fait rajouté car la maison n'était pas relié au garage. Alors voilà on entre dans la maison. La porte donne sur la salle familial.

On pouvait y voir un écran géant sur le mur avec un canapé en L et une table en bois. Le tout était dans un style africain et couleur chaude. Rouge foncé et beige orangé pale. Il y avait des masque effrayants sur les murs et trois girafes en bois étaient à côté du canapé.

- On voulait que notre maison ressemble à aucun autre que nous avions vécu, dit Emmett.

-Chose sur, ces masques sont effrayants.

-Mais non. Ils veulent tous signifier quelque chose.

-Quel est ton préféré Bella? demanda Jasper.

-Hum lui, dis-je en pointant un masque qui m'avais attiré dès que j'étais entré dans la pièce.

Emmett éclata de rire et Jasper paru gêné.

-Quoi? demendais-je.

-Ce masque est celui du désir sexuelle.

-Ah, dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Le pire c'est que j'avais vraiment envie de découvrir ma sexualité et ce pas plus tard que ce matin.

- J'ai pensé à voix haute hen? demendais-je parce qu'Emmett riait à sans tordre le ventre et Jasper me regardait curieusement.

-Pour vrai. Tu veux vraiment?

-Bah quoi. J'aurais bientôt 18 ans et je n'ai jamais rien connu. À part essayer de me toucher moi-même une fois, mais je me sentais ridicule au bout de quelques minutes et l'envie n'était pas vraiment là alors j'ai arrêté et jamais réessayé.

-Pourquoi tu te sentais ridicule?

-Emmett c'est pas de nos affaires.

-Non, non ça va, dis-je en m'assoyant sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas à quoi penser, mes mains ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, rien ne m'excitait vraiment et j'étais un peu gênée, alors…

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée de ça, dit Emmett en se plaçant à côté de moi, tandis que Jasper silencieux se mit sur le fauteuil près d'une petite bibliothèque.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur.

-Peur de quoi? dit Jasper en sortant de son silence.

- Je n'ai jamais été avec personne en ce sens-là avant et je… J'étais soudainement gênée de la conversation que nous étions en train d'avoir.

- Tu avais peur de perdre ta virginité avec tes doigts?

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu ne peux pas perdre ta virginité simplement avec tes doigts et pour le reste, il faut que tu sois à l'écoute de ton corps.

- On peut peut-être t'aider?

- Emmett, je ne crois pas que Bella voudrait qu'on rentre dans sa vie privée à ce point.

- En fait, si ça ne vous dérange pas de me 'coacher', j'ai rien contre, répondis-je gênée. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines à vitesse folle et mon visage était en feu.

- T'es sérieuse là?

- Hum! Oui, bien si vous voulez, moi j'ai vraiment rien contre. Je me sentirais peut-être moins nulle.

- Ok, mais pas tout de suite. Finissons la visite de la ville et ça te dit un film après?

- Bien sûr!

Ils me montrèrent la salle à diner où trônait un superbe vaisselier et une table en bois avec une porte française qui donnait sur la cours, la cuisine moderne avec un style vieillot comme la salle à manger.

- On te montrera l'extérieur une autre fois, dit Emmett en m'entraînant dans la maison.

Ils me montrèrent la salle de lavage, la toilette et la chambre d'ami. À l'étage, il y avait THE pièce, comme dit Em'. La salle d'arcade. Où il y avait un petit bar, une table de billard, plusieurs jeux d'arcade, des divans moelleux. Elle devait faire la moitié de toute l'étage. L'autre pièce était la pièce de cinéma/détente. Elle était décorée dans le style de l'époque de Jasper.

- Il y a dans cette pièce, des objets qui m'ont appartenu lorsque j'étais humain, me dit ce dernier.

Il y avait un écran un peu plus petit que dans les cinémas et deux rangés de sièges, style cinéma, mais en vraiment plus confortable. Des centaines de DVD sur une bibliothèque antique et une autre bibliothèque où il y avait plusieurs livres. Des originaux entre autre qui devaient valoir une fortune. Je remarquai que mes préférés y étaient. À côté de cette bibliothèque, il y avait deux vieilles chaises et une lampe à l'huile sur une table. La lumière était tamisé et la pièce très sombre. Dans un bleu très sombre.

- Il y a un interrupteur ici. Le plafonnier est indépendant des autres comme ça, tu peux la mettre plus forte pour lire. À moins que tu aimes les lampes à l'huile.

- Tous les vieux meubles étaient à toi?

- Oui, je les avait conservés après la mort de ma famille. Ma sœur avait pris mari et n'en voulait pas.

- Cette pièce est superbe.

- Ouais, mais il reste le dernier étage Bee, aller viens, me dit Emmett.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, les jambes enroulés autour de son énorme torse et montait à vitesse vampirique au dernier étage.

- Alors, voilà, ici il y a ma chambre.

Le lit en bois avec une peau d'ours sur le plancher, deux bureau et un 'walk-in' de taille résonable et sa propre salle de bain, le tout dans le style d'une garçonnière d'université. Une enseigne de néon, un feu de circulation, un bar de strip.

- Attends! Quoi, un bar de strip?

- Quoi, tu as envie de tester le 'poel dance' Em'?

- Mais non. Je vais bien tirer un coup un jour. Aller sort d'ici et arrête de te moquer.

- Voilà, celle à Jasper.

Elle était plus à mon goût, le tout très clair et épuré. Une photo du premier mariage d'Alice et lui était sur le commode. Je m'en approchai et caressai son visage.

- Alice, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

- La jalousie, me dit Jasper derrière moi. Elle avait des visions de toi et moi amis proches et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Mais nous ne nous parlions jamais.

- Je n'en avais pas le droit et Edward ne me le permettait pas. C'est une chose que je ne comprends pas. Il disait m'aimer tellement, je le croyais. J'ai de la difficulté à concevoir une telle chose.

- Je ne comprends pas trop moi non plus. Mais tu sais La Tua Cantante à une drôle d'emprise sur nous.

- Tu as connu la tienne?

- Dieu, non! Et je ne veux pas la connaître. Déjà que le sang humain m'attire encore, imagine si je la croise. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a fait pour ne pas te mordre, mais je crois que ton sang l'attirait plus que de raison. Il était incapable de se séparer de ta fragrance.

- Ou c'est juste un grand malade, nous dit Emmett que j'avais oublié dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Ouais! Je ne sais pas. Bon on le regarde ce film?

- Attend, il reste ta chambre.

- Hum! Je n'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans la déco... Faites-moi une surprise. Vous me montrerez ça après.

- Où vas-tu dormir ce soir?

- Bah! La chambre d'ami au premier.

- Ok, c'est moi qui choisi le film, cria Emmett en courant vers la salle de ciné.

- Un vrai gamin, soufflais-je.

- Pas de porno Emmett, dit Jasper désespéré. Je l'ai entendu ouvrir l'armoire.

- Ah, dis-je en entrant dans la salle.

- Bah, je me suis dit que Bella aimerait sûrement voir une film qu'elle n'a jamais vu, alors…

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un film qu'elle n'a pas encore vu ici.

- En fait, je suis curieuse. en… hum… peut-être que je pourrais apprendre quelque chose, dis-je pleine d'audace. Bah, si ça vous dérange pas?

Au vu des regards qu'ils me lançaient, ils ne devaient pas vraiment vouloir.

- Bee, tu es sûr, j'avais voulu faire une blague tu sais. En fait, c'est une bonne idée, mais ne te sens pas obligée, dis-le si tu es mal à l'aise ou si tu veux changer de film.

- Ok!

- Jazz, tu vas être ok?

- Oui, oui, Em'. Je suis juste étonné. Ne te fâche pas si je sors d'un coup, tu sais être empathe à des désagréments.

- Ok, dis-je très gênée. Je senti Jasper qui utilisait son don sur moi pour me détendre.

- Emmett, s'il te plait, ne met rien de 'hard' ou à plusieurs.

- Ok Bella. Des lesbiennes ça te dit?

- Non, pas vraiment, désolé.

- Je blague, je voulais juste voir ce que tu allais dire. Alors voilà, pas de 'hard', on élimine toute cette rangé, pas de lesbiennes, désolé Jazz, c'est Belly Bell's qui décide, ni de plan multiple, donc il nous reste cette toute petite pile. Alors Belly, choisi, il te reste une vingtaine de film.

- Euh! Tant que ça… Mon dieu, les mecs, vous avez vu la collection. Vous êtes de vrais pervers.

- Non! Des célibataires.

- Ok, bien celui-là. La pochette est jolie.

- Ah! Bon choix. Il est très… instructif.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, la coquine, me dit-il. Jasper s'installa dans un siège et se mis en 'lazy boy' avec un coussin dans ses bras. Tandis qu'Emmett lançait le film. Lui pris place à mes côtés, contrairement à Jazz qui était à l'extrémité de la rangée de siège.

Le générique débutait avec plusieurs moment du film. Une blonde plantureuse faisait une fellation à un homme plus que bien membré, une fille qui se masturbait et une autre brunette au sein non siliconé se faisait prendre par derrière. Je commençais déjà à mouiller mon dessous.

- Bella, si tu n'es pas à l'aise, me dit Jasper.

- Non, c'est pas ça.

Emmett se mit à rire, il tenta de le camouffler.

- Ah, je vois, dit Jasper.

- Tu vois quoi?

- Rien Bella, rien du tout.

- Ah merde, j'ai compris, vous sentez plutôt.

-Plutôt oui!

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas Bee, c'est juste drôle, c'est pas commencé et toi bam… dit Emmett hilare.

- Vas-y, moque-toi.

Le silence reprit. Le film commençait par la fille siliconé à souhait et blonde avec le mec qui à mon avis était pas très jeune. Il devait avoir la mi-trentaine.

- Il est laid le mec, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, mais dans les films de ce genre, ils ne comptent généralement pas. Ils ne doivent qu'avoir une grosse queue et qu'ils aient beaucoup d'endurance. Tu sais, c'est pas facile faire des films porno.

- Oh oui! Je vois ça doit être une vraie torture à ce que je peux voir. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'aimer…

Jasper riait dans son coin.

- Tu sais Bella, faire un film c'est pas comme baiser pour vrai. Tu reprends une scène à tel endroit du scénario et tu refais telle partie plusieurs fois. Tu dois rester dur et venir à un moment précis. Pour une fille c'est plus simple.

- Dites les deux commère là-bas, ça vous dit de vous taire un peu.

- Désolé Jazz est en manque, dit Emmett à mon oreille.

- Bordel, ta gueule.

Je tentais de ne pas laisser mon rire paraître et me concentrais sur la femme qui se penchait sur l'homme pas jolie du tout pour lui faire une fellation.

- Ça lui lève pas le cœur? C'est énorme son truc.

- Bah, il y a une manière de placer ta gorge où tu peux presque l'avaler, mais dans ces films, ils ne respectent pas vraiment la femme, alors les producteurs se fichent un peu que la fille s'étouffe avec une bite.

- En général, les femmes aiment bien le faire, nous dit Jasper.

- Ah!

Je regardais comment elle s'y prenait, j'étais très attentive jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sorte de sa bouche et que le mec lui vienne au visage. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et il tentait de viser dedans tout en lui en mettant plein le visage et la poitrine. Je regardais mon voisin les yeux avec des points d'interrogations.

- Quoi? murmura-t-il.

- C'est… dégel. On voyait la fille recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour que ça lui coule dessus.

- Il y a des gens qui aiment ça.

- Tu faisais ça?

- Bin oui, mais seulement quand on avait envie de baiser plutôt que de faire l'amour.

- Hum, Ok!

La scène changeait avec le même couple, mais ils nettoyaient et où il poussait la fille sur un lit. Il lui écarta les cuisses et faisait descendre sont index le long de son vagin. Il prit une de ses jambes et la tenait avec son bras contre son épaule. Il approchait son visage de sa chaire intime, sa langue faisait le même chemin que son doigt. Il ouvrait ses lèvres de ses doigts et commençait à la caresser avec sa langue. Il joignit ses doigts dans son intérieur et la blonde gémissait de plus en plus.

- Ça l'air bon.

- Hum! répondit mon voisin, Jasper étant très silencieux.

Je mouillais ma culotte comme pas possible. Mon bas ventre était en feu et mon clitoris pulsait. J'entrepris de me frotter les cuisses discrètement. Merde, pas une bonne idée, c'était pire. C'est alors que Jasper sortit à toute vitesse.

- Ça va Bella, me demande Emmett, la voix grave.

- Ouais, je me rendis compte que la mienne n'était pas mieux. Fallait vraiment que je fasses quelque chose pour me calmer. Je regardais rapidement mon ami pour voir s'il était dans le même état, s'il avait une érection. Et verdict : Oui et elle était énorme.

- Ça ne te fait pas mal, tu n'as pas besoin de soulager ça, dis-je en pointant son entre jambe.

- Bah oui, mais tu veux que je fasse quoi? Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Toi tu as envie de soulager quelque chose?

- Bah oui un peu.

Durant notre conversation, le couple avec commencé à baiser.

- Tu veux essayer de te toucher un peu, enfin si tu en as envie.

- Hum, je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de te toucher un peu?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Parce que j'en peux plus, lui dis-je la voix suppliante.

Il se plaça par terre, entre mes jambes. Il passa ses mains le long de mes bras les remontant pour atteindre mes épaules et me retirer ma veste tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Il me la retira et il parsemait la peau de mes bras de baisers. Il montait jusqu'à mes épaules et passa directement sous mon oreille où il licha ce petit endroit si sensible soudainement. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche.

- Je vois que tu aimes ça.

- Hm, hm!

Je tendis mes bras vers le bas de son t-shirt et le remontai pour le lui enlever. Il s'écarta de moi pour me laisser faire. Je glissai le bout de mes doigts le long de ses muscles, ce qui lui donna plusieurs frissons.

- Merde, Belly, c'est bon!

- Hum, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui et embrassai sa clavicule.

- Hey, Belly, c'est censé être pour toi là.

- Chut! Tais-toi, j'apprends-là.

- Ok, ok, heureux d'être ton cobaye.

- Tais-toi, j'ai dit.

Je continuai d'embrasser sa peau, la mordiller et jouer avec elle à l'aide de ma langue. Je découvris tous les endroits sensibles du corps d'Emmett.

- Bella, Bella, arrête. Je ne serai plus en contrôle de mes actes sinon.

- Pas grave, dis-je en continuant de manger carrément son torse. C'est alors que je poussai un peu Emmett pour aller le rejoindre sur le plancher et poursuivis mes caresses vers le bas de son ventre.

- Isabella

- Hum, réussis-je à dire.

Dieu que j'aimais mon prénom en ce moment. Il sonnait tellement érotique.

- Stop!

- Non!

Il me prit par les poignets et me releva.

- J'ai dit stop, me dit-il la voix dure.

Je le regardai, triste.

- Vous m'aviez dit… je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase. Il savait.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.

- Pas de chance, lui dis-je sur de moi. J'ai envie de ça avec vous deux.

- Plus rien ne sera pareil après, tu le sais.

- Je sais.

- Tu es sûr?

- Putain, tais-toi. Tu parles toujours autant?

- Je vais te montrer moi si je parle toujours autant, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et m'embrassa comme jamais Edward l'avait fait.

Il retira mon chandail rapidement et se remit à genou, embrassant mon ventre. Il partait à la découverte comme je l'avais fait. Je restais en contrôle jusqu'à ce qu'il mordille mes seins par-dessus mon soutien gorge, ce fut ma perte. Mon point de non retour.

- Oh mon dieu!

Il arracha mon soutien gorge et partit à l'assaut de ma poitrine, la léchant, la mordant, la tétant. Je tenais sa tête fermement à l'aide de mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il descendit traçant un million de petit baisers vers mon pantalon qu'il prit soin de ne pas déchiqueter. Il le descendit lentement en déposant ses lèvres à chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait.

- Jasper veut voir le spectacle, dit Emmett entre deux baisers sur mes mollets.

Je me tournai et le vis dans le coin de la pièce. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit.

- Tu es tellement belle Bella, me dit-il.

- Tout à fait d'accord, rajouta Emmett.

Il remontait alors le long de mes jambes maintenant dénudées et déposa un petit baiser par-dessus ma culotte sur mon intimité.

Un énorme frisson me parcouru. Il m'installa par terre et retira mon dernier morceau de vêtement. Jasper changea de place, pour avoir une meilleure vue, j'imagine.

Emmet embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses et les léchait. Des chocs électriques parcouraient ma peau à l'endroit qu'il torturait. Son nez frôlait mon entrée et un tremblement énorme me prit.

- Je t'en supplie Emmet, fait quelque chose…

- Sinon quoi?

- Putain Em'.

- Oh! Faut pas devenir grossière hen?

Alors d'un coup, il enfilait sa langue direct dans mon entrée. Je me cambrai complètement électrifiée. Jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose comme ça.

- Em'! Oui, merde!

Il remonta sa langue vers mon point sensible.

- Mon dieu!

Je fermai mes jambes autour de sa tête dans le vain espoir de l'arrêter et mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux. Il desserra mes jambes pour pouvoir ôter son visage et entrer un doigt en moi.

- Mon dieu!

Je lâchai une plainte. Il comprit et inséra un autre doigt en le courbant vers le haut, créant plus de friction.

- BORDEL! OUI…

Il pressait ce petit endroit tout en faisant des va et vient et mordillant mon nerf. S'en fut trop. Un violent orgasme me frappa de plein fouet. Mes hanches se levèrent d'eux-mêmes du plancher et mes bras y restèrent accrochés. Je sentais mon cœur battre dans tous les endroits de mon corps. Ma respiration était difficile. Un bien-être fou m'envahissait.

- Mon dieu! répétais-je pour la énième fois.

- Non, moi c'est Emmett, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Me goûter sur sa langue était exquis et simplement érotique.

- Bordel. Cette femme ne sera jamais rassasiée, dit Jasper.

Je les regardai.

- Emmett, je crois qu'il faut que je m'occupe de toi…

- Oh non! On n'a pas le temps. Je vais m'arranger seul. Pendant ce temps, va prendre une douche dans la chambre d'ami et prépare-toi pour ce soir. Le temps qu'on se rende la partie va avoir commencée.

Je me dépêche alors, dis-je en leur faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Bordel, cette sera notre perte, ajouta Emmett pour Jasper.

**Alors voici le chapitre deux. **

**J'avais perdu ma connexion internet a cause d'un voisin stupide qui a coupé mon fils d'internet en pensant que cétait le câble pour le mettre chez lui. Donc verdict: javais plus de téléphone ni d'internet mais il avait pas pris le bon fils car ma tv fonctionnait : S tk avec tout sa dans la semaine des déménagement les techniciens sont bouké donc jai du attendre d'Avoir un trou pour qu'il me rebranche. Tk PUTIN DE VOISIN DE CON... **

**donc vous en avez pensé quoi. Sérieux j'ai failli le supprimé et le refaire au complet. Je suis pas super fière de se chapitre. Mais ma correctrice a fait qu'Elle que modification. **

**Donc merci a **4ever Jack **pour cette correction et qui sera la correctrice de cette fic.**

**Je cherche une correctrice pour mon autre fic. Donc si qqun se propose, vous aurez les primeurs^^ **

**Donc maintenant cette semaines je me met au chapitre 3 de Ma fascination. Bella et Edward vont savoir qu,ils vont être coloc... ouff sa va chauffé... **

**dernier petit point. Si vous avez des suggestion d'expérience que notre trio peuvent expérimenté go, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Et dernièrement (pour vrai la ^^) prochain chapitre de cette fiction, notre trio va rencontré Alice Edward et Rose... **


	4. un accident betece nest pas un chapitre

salut chere lectrice,

se petit message n'est pas le chapitre, mais c'est pour vous avisez quenj'ai eu une accidant et je me suis completement ouvert l'index de la main droite. jai plusieurs points et je doit tenir mon doigt dans une imobilité complete pour pas quils cedent car le docteur craint quila tiendrons pas et plein d'autres complication. donc voila je suis comme sa pour 10 jours minimum avant de faire auté mes points et voir peut etre un 3 semaines sans pouvoir tapper correctement. donc bien entendu les chapitres vont etre en retard. sorry vraiment. croyez moi je me sans pas bien mais jai meme de la misere a m`occuper de mes enfants donc jai une aide a la maison. sur se je suis crevé car jai passer des heurs au urgence cette nuit et mon bébé de 6 mois a déscidé qua 5:30 am la nuit était terminer... je suis rentré a 2 heurs alors oufff alors encore une fois vraiment désolé et je mis met des que je peut

votre auteure

Félicia

XXX


	5. la rencontre

**Salut a toutes. Merci a toutes les non inscrites qui m'ont laisser un petit messages et merci pour votre compréhension a cause de mon petit accident stupide.**

**A vrai dire, se chapitre ne m'inspirait pas vraiment. J'ai l'idée de base mais bon. Ont verra. **

**Prête pour la confrontation?**

Playlists de la fic sur you tube: http : / www . Youtube . Com /my_playlists?p=42BEBED757A3BC6F

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

je me préparais pour notre petite sortie a trois. J'avais choisi une pantalon propre gris foncé et un chandail blanc qui allais jusqu'à mes hanche, avec des paillettes grise sur le haut et le bas de ma poitrine. J'ai mis un collier en cordelette noir avec deux anneaux qui allait avec mes boucles d'oreilles. _(http: / /album. Aufeminin . com/album/see _ 503542_9 / Class-et-Chic-boutique-de-vetement-femme-et-accessoires-de-mode-qui-sauront-vous . Html)_

j'avais choisi un sac a main en fausse peau de serpent gris et avait laissé mes cheveux détaché mais je les avait aplati. Je m'était fait un maquillage léger. Le contour de mes yeux au crayons noir, mascara et gloss. Nous allions juste mangé dans un bistro sportif. Quand je vous dit que je fessait des efforts depuis qu'il m'avait quitté. Je vous mentais pas. Un peu de parfum fruité et j'étais prête a partir.

J'en revenait juste pas de se que je venais de faire avec Emmett. Devant Jasper en plus. Oufff... j'avais vraiment changé. Mais je me disait, pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de vivre. IL ne voulait plus de moi. Sois. Sa me fessait mal bien sur. Moi je l'avait réellement aimer. Je croit que je l'aime encore un peu. Mais les deux garçons qui étaient revenu avait comblé le trou béant qui brulait a vif depuis top longtemps déjà. Mais mon dieu, je pensais pas me dévergondé comme sa et si vite avec eux. Bien sur ils avaient accepté d'être comme sa avec moi mais... une chance qu'il m'a arrêter car je croit que j'aurai encore plus bruler d'étape avec eux. J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de mal aise.

-Bella? Me dit jasper derrière la porte de ma chambre temporaire.. voudrai tu arrêté de te poser toutes c'est questions et sortir. Ont t'attend depuis quelques minutes déjà. Toi qui disait que tu fessais sa vite!

-désolé. Sa va je sort. Dis- je en ouvrant la porte. Je tombais sur un Jasper plus que magnifique. Il avait fait une petite queue de cheval avec ses long cheveux. il portait un jeans droit bleu avec des marques d'usure près de la poche avant et un petit trou était sur la poche derrière. Son pull était semi-moullant noir avec un motif blanc ou c'était écrit urban zone en caractère style western. Sa lui allais a merveille. Ont pouvait aisément voir sa musculature. Je l'avait jamais vraiment détailler mais cet homme était plus que beau.

-Wow Bell's tu es super. Mais tu va pas avoir froid.

j'attrapai ma veste noir avec une ceinture qui tombait sur mes hanche

-non sa va allez. Tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi.

-juste pas mal? Bell's tu me blesse la. J'ai passer un bon...3 secondes a réfléchir a se que j'allais mettre. Dit-il blagueur.

-pfft frimeur.

-hey c'est très long 3 secondes pour un être parfait comme moi.

-frimeur lui répétai-je pour le narguer.

-enfin Belly bell's. Tu en a pris du temps.

-40 minutes pour se doucher, s'habiller et se maquiller c'est pas très long je te signal. Vos ex femmes «être parfaites» comme Jazz disait, prenait des heurs voir même des fois des journées a se préparé a sortir. Je regrettait aussitôt mes paroles. Leur visages joyeux s'était transformé en figure triste.

-désolé je suis vraiment stupide. J'ai pas pensé avant de parlé.

-sa va Bella. Me dit Jasper.

J'allais lui faire un câlin pour tenté de me racheté. Il me répondit par un bisou sur mon front. Je serait ma prise sur mon ami. Je savais qu'il vivait très mal sa séparation d'avec Alice. Et je pouvais très bien le comprendre.

-bon bon sa va. hey Bell'y tu ma pas complimenté moi sur ma tenu.

C'est vrai que j'avais pas remarquer.

-oh Emm tu es super. Très réussi. Tu as l'aire... massif. Dit-je.

Il portait un jeans semblable a celui de jasper, sauf que le sien était blanchie a certain endroit comparé a celui de son ami qui était troué. Il portait un T-Shirt Blanc très moulant . Ont voyait très très bien ses muscles au travers le tissu et un blouson de cuir noir par dessus.

-bon ont y va avant que notre humaine meurt de faim et que ont manque la parti.

-bien sur dit Em et me prenant pas les épaules et me glissait un bisou sur le front a son tour.

-Ont prend ton Humer demanda Jazz

-mais sur répondit Emmett tout sourire. Visiblement il regrettait pas son jeep.

Le trajet fut assez court. Comme tous les trajets avec les … Cullen.. se nom me brulait l'esprit. Sa m'irrita de savoir qu'ils avaient encore une telle emprise sur mon corps.

-sa va Bella. Me demanda Jasper.

-oui. Répondis-je froidement. Je vis Emmett me regarder d'un aire interrogateur.

-désolé. Je réfléchissait.

Les garçons entourait a nouveau leurs bras sur mes petites épaules pour entré dans le Bistro.

-bonsoir. Bienvenu a la cage au sport. Vous voulez une table ou une place au bar..

-une table dans le coin bar dis-je avant les garçons.

J adorai cet endroit. J'aimais pas le sport mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était super. Il avait un petit avion jaune attaché au haut plafond donc l'hélice tournait avec une sirène rouge sur le ventre qui partait quand l'équiper du coin marquait un point. Des chandail autographier de sportif était dans des cadre un peu partout, des laminer de d'autre athlètes qui avaient fait un passage dans le resto. Plein d'Écran plasma sur les chaines TSN, RDS et Sport 30. l'écran géant était descendu pour la présentation du match qui allait avoir lui un peu plus tard. Les couleur rouges et bleu mélanger au mobilier de bois était vraiment chaleureux. Et la bouffe. Mon dieu un vrai délice. J'adorai les patates farci de fromage et bacon avec la petite sauce, les saucisse enrober avec de la moutarde au miel les ailes de poulet et surtout les cotes levé. Mmmm _(OK la j'ai une envie d'aller manger a la cage...)_

_-_vous voulez que je vous apporte quelques choses nous demanda la serveuse.

-oui un menu svp et un pichet de Corr's _(la bière vraiment froide!... quoi un peu de placement de produit comme dirait Elvis Gratton. Think big sti!)_

_-_pichait? Me demandait Jasper après que la serveuse sois parti.

-bah oui vous aller mettre un vert devant vous mais bien sur ses moi qui va les boire leurs répondis-je avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je sais pas si je les dit mais j'adore ce resto.

-ouais sa se voit me dit Emmett.

_La serveuse reviens avec trois buck En faite c'est comme une tasse a café en vers mais en plus gros que ont mes au frigidaire)_ mon pichait et le menu

-enfaite je vais commende tout de suite lui dit-je en lui repoussant le menu. Excuser moi pour vous en avoir fait chercher un pour rien.

-pas de quoi dit elle. Elle se tourna vers mes deux amis et fit un sourire a la nunuche. Genre je me fiche de qui vous êtes mais je fini a minuit et je suis tout a vous si vous voulez. Je commençais a boulier de rage. Pourquoi sa m'arrive toujours.

-prenez la commende de mademoiselle lui dit Emmett totalement indifférant a se pseudo charme.

Elle avait l'aire vraiment ridicule a battre des cils et bouger les jambes sur place rapidement pour qu'ils les regarde puis-qu'elle portait une jupe. _(je sais les serveuses a la cage porte toutes des pantalons noirs normalement)_

elle se retournait sur moi et mais me regardait pas et visiblement elle attendait la commende.

-Sa va être l'entré tous pour un simple avec l'assiette de demi-cote levé avec Patates farci et un autres entré d'aile de poulet. 12 svp. Et apporté tout en même temps.

Elle se retournait sur les deux garçons.

-et pour toi beau blond?

-eummm une biche bien fraiche et bien saignante lui dit il le plus sérieusement possible.

-et moi je mangerai bien un ours dit- Emmett en la regardant dans les yeux. Il avait prit un visage redoutable.

-et ne t'avise pas de craché dans les assiettes de nôtres compagne au quoi que se sois parce que nous le serons. Et pour l'ours et la biche, c'était une blague lui dit Jasper mais avec le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

Elle avait de la misère a déglutir et son visage avait vraiment une expression bizarre.

-aller bouge. lui dit il vu qu'elle bougeait pas.

Elle tourna les talons il des qu'elle fut hors de vue je partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable suivis de mes deux monstres pas sortables.

-non mais vous avez vue sa tètes? Leurs demandais-je une fois un peu calmé. J'avais une crampe au ventre et les yeux plein d'eau.

Le souper fut excellent. Comme d'habitude. Je m'était mise de la sauce Jack Daniel's partout sur les doigt et sur le bord de la bouche.

-tu t'en est mis partout Bella me dit Emmett.

-oui c'est dégeu mais si tu savais a qu'elle point c'est délicieux.

-je peut gouté me demanda Jasper.

-hum oui lui dit-je en lui tendant une parti.

-non pas comme sa. il se pencha par dessus la table, pris mon menton entre ses doigts et m'approchait de lui.

Il voulais gouté la sauce sur le bord de mes lèvres!

Il goutait mes lèvres et il fessait avec sa langue, des petits mouvements vraiment érotique il pris toute la sauces sur le bord de celle ci.

Dieu que c'était bon. Il embrasse comme un véritable dieu. Très différant d'Emmett mais les deux embrassait très

Je laissait échappé un gémissement involontaire je le senti sourire sur mes lèvres.

-tu peut en laisser pour les autres dit Emmett.

-Tu as raison. C'est vraiment délicieux. Je croit sentir aussi que, il pris une pause pour me détailler, tu as beaucoup aimer toi aussi

fessait il allusion a l'excitation qu'il avait éveiller entre mes jambes? J'imagine!

-frimeur lui dis-je a nouveau.

-tout cas mec, je sais pas comment tu fais la bouffe est vraiment pas très bonne. Dit il un peu trop fort car quelques personnes se retournèrent sur nous fâché qu'ont insulte le resto.

-hum tu auras beau gouté n'importe quoi sur Bella je te jure que sa sera plus que délicieux.

-OK vous me gêné la.

-hum que ses mignons elle rougie dit Emmett.

Les gars regardaient leurs match pendant que je mangeait mes ailes. J avoue que pour une fois j'étaie passionné par le match. En regarder un avec eux était vraiment intéressant. Pas comme avec mon mollusque de père. Assis sur son vieux divan avec une bière en canette a fixé son écran plat, seul meuble qu'il avait changé depuis le départ de ma mère.. Parfois ont pouvais entendre un petit marmonnement, mais il restait toujours la a regarder sans vraiment me parler. Alors je partait dans ma chambre ou quand qu'il était avec Billy, le seul temps ou il parlait et que Jake pouvait, j'étaie avec se dernier. Mais lui aussi m'avait un peu laisser tomber. Je le plein pas, son emploi, sa copine, sa forme de loups et son père qu'il aidait, il lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Mais c'était différant maintenant. Eux ils me laisseront pas tomber. Ils vont rester avec moi. J'espère. Peut être pourrais-je les rejoindre. Je sais pas si j'en est encore envie. Mais je veut rester avec eux.

La parti était fini et Jasper voulais jouer une parti de billard avant de rentré a la Villa.

Ils me laissait un peu de chance quand même. Parce que je suis sur qu'ils pouvaient finir la table en un seul coups. Alors nous comptions pas les points. Je m'apprêtait a faire mon coups quand je les vie tous les deux se figé.

-quoi?

-putain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent fiche ici? Dit Emmett. Visiblement pas très contant. Ses muscles se contractait

la mâchoire de Jasper se bloquait. Il cherchait ma main sans me regarder. Il tâtait dans le vide, alors je glissait ma main dans la sienne et me rapprochait de lui et me calais sur son torse froid et réconfortant tentant de lui envoyer des ondes positives. Il baissait ses yeux sur moi comprenant ma démarche. Et me remerciait d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Emmett viens se pressé a mes coté.

-ont Paye et ont sort. Ont leurs parlent pas.

Moi j'étaie un peu chaude après 1 pichait alors je comprenait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à se que je les vois entré. Emmett appelait la facture et la priai de se dépêcher qu'il avait une urgence.

Alice franchie la porte la première. Elle avait pris un aire que je connaissait propres a Rosalie. Un aire suffisant et supérieur. Elle ignora l'hôtesse. Rose et Edward entrai a leur suite. Main dans la main.

-oh la salope. Je ne pu m'empêcher de dire. Mon cœur se sera a la vison du couple et je ravalais mes pleurs et tenta de me contenir. Par orgueil et pour Jazz surtout

Je serrai un peu plus jasper dans mes bras. Mais malheureusement lui aussi.

-Jazz Jazz sil te plaie arête. Mais il continuait a fixer Alice et a me serré. Jazz tu, tu me fait vraiment mal.

Emmett Grognait pour sortir Jasper de sa rêverie.

J'avais du mal a reprendre mon souffle.

-merde Bell's sa va mon ange me demanda t-il

-pas trop pire. Je vais surement avoir un bleu. Mais t'en fait pas. Sa va. Lui dit-je

Alors alors, comme ont se retrouve nous dit mon ancienne meilleur amie. Je vis a ses yeux qu'elle n'avait plus le même régime d'alimentation. Ils étaient d'une couleur brun orangé. Ils devaient boire des animaux et des humains en plus d'avoir faim

-je sais pas a quoi elle pensait mais Jasper changea d'expression et me lâcha comme si je l'avait bruler et ses yeux deviens noir. Elle devait pensé a sa faim et au goût du sang humain dans sa gorges. Cent fois plus meilleurs que celui d'un animal.

Je pensait automatiquement a la fierté que j'éprouvai pour lui. J'y pensait de toutes mes forces et sa du avoir l'aire de marcher.

-alors alors quoi de nouveau dans vos petites vie plate, nous demanda l'Ex femme d'Emmett.

-oh tout plein de chose répondit Emmett, comme si sa lui fessait rien de la voir, nous partions justement.

-pas si vite. Lui dit Rosalie. Vous jouer avec l'humaine maintenant? J'avoue qu'après le chat...

-l'humaine elle s'appelle Bella dit-je en m'avançant vers elle. Je la toisait et allait fixer les prunelle d'Edward.

-pff dire que je t'ai aimer de tout mon être Tu en vaux même pas le dixième de souffrance que j'ai ressenti.

-oh pauvre petite Bella, me dit Rosalie.

Elle se prenait pour qui? La reine d'Angleterre?

-et toi Alice. Mes qu'est-ce qui ses passer? Tu étais ma meilleur amie?

-mon Jasper ses éloigniez de moi a cause de toi. Me dit elle plein de rencoeur.

-non pas du tout. Lui dit-je.

-ah ouais. Oublie pas que j'ai des visions. toutes façon, ses pas drôle si ont passe l'éternité a faire la même choses. C'était plutôt amusant. Rajouta-elle en retrouvant le meme aire que la dites souveraine.

-vous savez se qui est encore plus amusant, dit Rosalie. Le sexe avec Edward.

Elle me regardait bien dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi.

L'amour avec Edward.. quand il me joue ses compositions, quand il m'embrasse juste ici dit elle en caressant mon coups du bout de ses doigts.

Mes se qui est très intéressant ses les petits jeux qu'ils est prêt a faire pour me divertir. Comme avec toi. Dieu que c'était bien. Tu l'aimais tellement, tu le croyait réellement. Mes comment pouvait tu croire qu'un être telle comme nous pourrait s'intéresser a un être telle comme toi. Me dit elle a l'oreille.

On venait de me bruler au vinaigre, mes yeux se remplir de larme. J arrivais pas a y croire. Javais été un simple jouait.

Sa fait mal hein.

-jaspe, dit Alice. Je m'ennuie de toi quand même. Je te promet, je serai plus jalouse. Viens ont va s amusé. Tu sais, boire un humain ou deux et je te ferai toutes ses petites choses que tu adores après les avoir vidée. Ont pourrait même en garder pour se faire un bon bain de sang frai ou ont a garderai et ont s'en étendrai sur le corps et ont le licherai, un peu comme se que tu as fait sur Bella tout a l'heur .dit elle en se collant a lui et lui fessait des bisous dans le creux de son coups

Jasper avait vraiment beaucoup de mal a resté concentré. En se moment javais vraiment très peur. Peur qu'il rechute vers le sang humain, vers Alice, peur pour tout les humains qui avaient tous vraiment tous trop bue dans ce resto. J'avais peur de le perdre a son tour. Alors j'avais encore plus mal.

-comment sa comme sur Bella? Dit Edward me regardant.

-Jasper rompis le contact visuelle qu'il avait avec son ex femme et regardaient Edward avec une lueur de mal et de vengeance dans les yeux.

J'imagine qu'il pensait a tout a leurs quand il m'avait gouté et embrassé dans le resto.

-quoi dit Edward.

-oui tu as bien vu. Elle embrasse VRAIMENT très bien la petite Bella. Et son goût. Mmmm sa peau, vraiment délicieuse. Oh et imagine un peu se que nous avons fait cet après midi. Dit il.

N est-ce pas Emmett?

Ont venait de retrouver mon jasper. J'ai eu chaud.

-oh dieu. Dit ce dernier.

Je vis Edward devenir encore plus pale. Comme si c'était possible.

Ils lui montrèrent chacun leurs version de se j'avais fait avec Emmett devant Jasper. Ils devait être assailli de détail et visiblement il n'aimait pas sa. il était fou de rage.

-oh et devine un peu se qui va se passer un peu plus tard. Rajoutait Jasper.

Alice eu une vison.

Et Edward tremblais de rage, je l'avait jamais vue comme sa et vraiment j'avais très très peur.

Mais personne ne semblait rien remarquer.

-tu es qu'une pute a vampire. J'aurai du te boire. Me dit il plein de hargne.

Il tourna les talons suivis de la blonde psychopathe.

son amie l'aliénée m'adressa un dernier commentaire avant de quitté.

-tu mas voler mon mari Isabella. Je n'oublierai pas.

Elle quitta a la suite des deux autres pas bien.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il boivent c'est trois fou. Dit Emmett.

Jasper souffrait c'était plus qu'évidant. Pauvre Jasper. Moi aussi j'étais mal d'avoir vu Edward.

-viens Jasper, rentrons.

Il aquiaissait en silence.

Voilà comment un si bonne journée peut devenir si mauvaise.

J'avais mal d'avoir vu a qu'elle point j'ai été stupide, j'aimais un homme qui m'avait prise pour un passe temps. J'avais mal parce que je considérais Alice comme ma sœur. La seule personnes qui me comprenait. Javais perdu une famille. Car pour moi, Esmée et Carlisle étaient des parents et j'avais encore plus mal pour mes deux amis qui souffrait chacun a leur manière.

Un dans le silence et l'autre en se cachant, fessant comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais aimé Rosalie.

Je les pris par la main et on rentrait direction Olympique.

Jasper et Emmett alla chasser pas très loin pendant que je fessait ma toilette et ont se coucha tout les trois dans le lit d'Emmett. Moi au centre, le visage dans le torse de Jasper et Emmett dans mon dos. Les jambes entre-lasser bien enrouler dans une couverture pour pas avoir froid. le chat coucher dans nos jambe. Ont consolerai nos peines ensemble. A demain la séance câlin. La tout de suites c'était le baume que nous avions besoin.

-je vous aiment dis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Alors voilà. L'inspiration m'était venu en cours finalement. Alors sa donne quoi. **

**Quelqu'un mais dit manquait des mots par endroit sur le précédant chapitre. Je suis désolé. J'avais pourtant relue avant de l'envoyer a ma correctrice.**

**Et c'est pour sa que c'était long pour se chapitre si, je l'es envoyer il y a quelques jours mais j'ai eu aucune nouvelles alors je les relue et corriger moi même. Elle est peut etre en vacance ou je sais pas. Mais je m'excuse d'avance parce que moi l'orthographe et l'Accord sa fait deux **

**pour celle qui se demande pour moi doigt, j'ai fait enlever mes points de sutures hier et j'en est pour 2 semaines encore avant que tout sois parfait. Mais pendant se temps j'ai des strips sur l'index car la peau se détachait quand elle retirait les points... ouais je c dégeu. Je sent plus le haut de mon doigt il est comme toujours engourdis. Je sais pas si ses normal mais bon... ont verra.**

**Et petit coups de pub pour moi. Passer sur mon skyrock. Lien sur mon profil. : )**

**(twilight-love-story-xxx)**

**Bonne journée ou bonne soirée**

**félicia**

**xxx**

**p.s. Justin beiber, adam Lambert et keesha, je suis plus capable de vous entendre. Vous pollué mes oreilles**


	6. essai et erreur

_Précédemment: Je les pris par la main et on rentrait direction Olympique._

_Jasper et Emmett allèrent chasser pas très loin pendant que je faisais ma toilette et on se coucha tout les trois dans le lit d'Emmett. Moi au centre, le visage dans le torse de Jasper et Emmett dans mon dos. Les jambes entre-lassées bien enroulés dans une couverture pour ne pas avoir froid. Le chat couché dans nos jambes. On consolerait nos peines ensemble. A demain la séance câlin. Là tout de suite, c'était le baume que nous avions besoin._

_-Je vous aiment, dis-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil_

**Chapitre 4**

-Bella? Dit Jazz en tentant de me réveiller en me chatouillant avec une de mes propres mèches de cheveux sur mon nez.

-Bella au bois dormant. Me dit Emmett en me frottant le bras.

-Les gars, foutez moi la paix, je veux dormir. Dis-je la voix endormie.

-Mais il est 10heure. Bouda Emm'.

-Mmm.

-Lève-toi Bella.

-Non.

-On va te torturer sinon.

-Mah ouais vous allez faire quoi. Je sais pas moi trouver vous quelques choses à faire.

-Ok, ajouta Emmett en rabaissant le drap.

Quand nous étions entré à la maison hier, nous nous étions tous glissé sous les draps du lit d'Emmett en sous vêtement.

-Tu sais Bell's, tu es vraiment, vraiment très, très charmante dans ses dessous, me dit Jasper.

-Mouais.

-Tu es a croquer, commenta Emmett.

-Comique Emm'.

Jasper mis en action les paroles d'Emmett en mordillant la peau de mon bras. Il alternait entre baisers et mordillements en partant de mon poignet qu'il avait amené à sa bouche en remontant vers le creux de mon coude où il s'attarda. Un gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche. Emmett lui s'occupait de ma nuque. Léchant et soufflant sur certain point qu'il remarqua très sensible. Un sentiment immense de bien-être m'envalli. Je me sentais belle et aimé. Pas aimé d'amour mais aimé pareil.

-Bella arête de réfléchir, dit Jasper en continuant son chemin vers mon épaule, passant sur ma clavicule et se rendant peu à peu vers le tissu qui recouvrait ma poitrine.

Emmett lui, ayant tout exploré ma nuque entreprit de descendre lui aussi. Il laissait ma poitrine au bon soin de Jasper et descendit sur mon ventre plat.

Je mis ma main dans les boucles blondes de mon ami.

-Les gars?

-Oui Isabella?

-C'est si... bon.

-Chut!

Jasper mordillait mon sein par-dessus mon soutien-gorge pendant qu'Emm' embrassait chaque parcelle de mon ventre sans être dans les jambes de Jazz.

Jasper se lassa de voir ma poitrine couverte et arracha carrément mon soutien-gorge alors qu'Emmett arracha à sa suite mon string.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête?

-Merde Bell's on t'en achètera d'autres. Chut maintenant.

-Ah putain de bordel.

Jasper lécha mon mamelon en même temps qu'Emm' embrassait mon sexe à présent découvert. Il descendit sur mes cuisses et embrassait mes jambes.

-Dieu que c'est bon!

Emmett entreprit de remonter lentement vers mon centre. Trop lentement.

-Emm' plus vite.

-C'est qu'elle est impatiente la petite Bella?

Il se rendit automatiquement à mon vagin et passa un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur.

Mon souffle se coupa sur la surprise de ce geste.

-Respire Bella, me dit Jasper. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Dieu que tu es belle Isabella.

-Oui, confirma Emmett.

Il sentait mon odeur directement sur ma jugulaire.

-Jasper.

Ses yeux noir charbon m'inquiétaient un peu.

-T'inquiète Bee. Tu sens tellement bonne quand tu es excitée.

-Mmm, ajoutais-je autant pour Emmett qui avait passé un coup de langue froid sur mon clitoris et entra un doigt en moi, que pour le commentaire de Jasper.

-Oui ton parfum de fleur, orchidée et freesia mélangé à la fraise de ton shampoing, et ton excitation, mmm Isabella. Dit-il en murmurant à mon oreille. Ce qui déclencha un millier de frisson en moi.

Emmett entra un deuxième doigt en moi.

-Oui, oui.

Jasper caressait mes seins et embrassait toutes les parties de mon cou qui était à sa portée.

Ma jouissance n'était pas loin. Vraiment pas.

-Lâche-toi ma belle, me dit Jasper.

-Oui oui! EMM'

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour qu j'eplose de mon premier orgasme matinal.

Emmett léchait tout se qu'il y avait entre mes jambes et remontait vers mes lèvres pour que je puisse me gouter. Normalement j'aurais été dégouté, mais là, je trouvais ça excitant. Même Edward, qui disait m'aimer, ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme Jazz et Emm'. Je me tournais vers Jasper pour l'embrasser à son tour. Il pouvait me gouter au travers mes lèvres.

-Dieu Bella, ajouta-t-il.

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller mettre un doigt en moi.

-Tu es encore toute mouillée Bella.

-Mmm, laissai-je sortir pour un oui.

-Bella, me demanda Emmett, est-ce qu'on peut coucher ensemble.

-Oui, oui, bon dieu, oui.

-Euh… oui pour moi ou oui pour Jasper? Me dit-il le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Les deux. Ouiii, oui les deux.

Emmett allait chercher une boite de préservatif dans sa commode et revenait vers nous.

-Tiens Jazz, dit Emmett en lui tendant un préservatif. Fait attention, elle est vierge.

-Tu es sur Bella, me demanda-t-il?

-Oui j'en peu plus.

-Je le ressens ça, mais tu es nerveuse aussi.

-C'est parce que vous me rendez nerveuse allez vite Jasper, le suppliais-je presque.

Il enlevait sont boxer et mis un préservatif. Emmett se plaçait un peu plus haut et continuait de me faire des mamoures pour me détendre et Jasper m'envoya une vague anti-stress.

Il me pénétra. Lentement. Il franchi ma barrière et une douleur vive et cuisante s'empara de moi.

-Merde sa saigne, dit Jasper.

-Ça va Jasper. J'y avais pas pensé.

-Non non bouge pas. J'ai été surpris. Ça va toi.

-Bien ça brule un peu. Si tu bougeais un peu peut-être que ça aiderait.

Il entama un petit mouvement de reculons et la douleur repartit de plus belle.

Jasper usait de son don sur moi pour enlever la douleur et cela fonctionna. Je me rappelais de se que j'avais envie de faire et intimais mon ami de poursuivre.

Alors Jasper commençait à bouger par-dessus moi et rapidement je commençais à trouver ça super bon. Emmett nous regardait et je pouvais deviner son envie. A vrai dire, il avait une érection monstre. Digne de sa taille a vrai dire.

-Emm, viens par ici.

Il s'aprocha. Je baissais son boxer.

-Tu ne resteras pas en reste encore.

J'empoignai son membre dur comme du marbre. J'étais contente que se sois Jasper qui sois en moi pour ma première fois. Car se que j'avais pu trouver monstre dans son boxer était carrément immense dans ma main. Ça devais frôler le 10 pouces sont truc.

-Humm merde Jasper, c'est bon, lui dis-je. A vrai dire j'étais carrément excité d'avoir Emmett dans ma main et Jasper en moi. Mon orgasme commençait à s'annoncer. L'envie de mettre Emm' dans ma bouche pour qu'il puisse venir en même temps que nous me prit.

Je l'approchais de ma bouche.

-Bella je…

-Chut. MMMM Jasper, attend pas tout de suite. Mon orgasme commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il ralentissait un peu comprenant se que je voulais faire

Je léchais le bout de son gland et le mis dans ma bouche. Enfin se qui rentrait, et commançait à le pomper.

-Bella, c'est si bon, si chaud.

-Oui Bella, tu es magique. Tourne-toi, me demanda-t-il en sortant de moi .

Je me mis à quatre pattes où il se faufilla en moi tandis qu'Emmett se mettait devant moi.

-Dieu Jasper c'est si bon, je te sens encore mieux, dis-je en masturbant un peu Emmett.

Je le remis dans ma bouche les coups que Jasper me fit faire, des mouvement brusques sur le membre dur dans ma bouche et je crois qu'Emmett aimait autant que Jasper.

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les tenait fermement.

-Bella, Bella je vais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il explosait dans ma bouche et j'availlais tout ce que je pu.

La jouissance d'Emm' avait dû décupler celle de Jasper et il pinçait mon clitoris pour que je puisse jouir moi aussi.

L'effet était immédiat. Mon corps était parcouru de petit choc électrique qui partait de mes orteils et qui remontait à vitesse grand V. J'empoignai les draps du lit et les serrai fort. Je criai mon bonheur et Jasper grogna en raffermissant sa prise sur mes hanches. Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas de voisin car ils auraient appeler la police. À l'occurrence, mon paternelle!

Il sortit de moi et retirait le condom bien remplie. Je m'effondrais directement sur le matelas. Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Mon cœur battait vraiment très vite. Je ne pouvais pas me calmer.

-Je vais te couler un bain chaud et pendant ce temps, Belly Bell's nous allons te préparer à manger. Rectification, je vais te faire à manger. Jasper vient de sortir. Il doit aller chasser, me dit-il amusé.

Il alla à la salle de bain, me préparer mon bain et me sortit des vêtements. J'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre muscle. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre.

-Ma princesse. Allez lève-toi.

J'essayai de me relever mais j'avais atrocement mal. Je me retournai sur le dos. Une grimace accompagna le geste.

-Mon dieu Bella, ça va?

-Hum?

-Tu as mal. Tu as d'énormes bleus sur les hanches.

Emmett me soulevait car j'en était incapable.

-Oui ça fait mal. Mais ça va passer. Je suis courbaturée aussi. J'ai pas l'habitude de tant d'exercices et mon cœur veut pas se calmer.

-Oui bien, il commence à retrouver un rythme normal, me dit-il. Tu as du avoir tout un orgasme pour qu'il est tent de misère me taquina t-il.

-un comme je réussirai jamais a vous donner. Ajoutais-je triste.

-de quoi tu parle? Dit il en me déposant dans mon bain. Il s'assis sur le marbre au pied de l'énorme baignoire a remous. Croit tu vraiment que Jazz na pas eu une jouissance monstre tout a l'heur. Et moi. Dieu Belly j'ai du mal a croire que tu es jamais fait de fellation de ta vie. Pour ta première fois ont était deux. Voyons beaucoup aurai reculer. Mais toi tu es loin d'etre ordinaire.

-je suis pas normal je sais.

-dit pas de bêtise.

-je croit pas être capable de vous faire ressentir le dixième de se que vous m'avez fait sentir tout a l'heur.

-moi ma chérie je parirais pas la dessus

-ok. Et Jasper. Il allait bien tout a l'heur? Pourquoi a t'il du partir chassé soudainement.

-disons que les battement rapide de ton cœur, ton odeur et ta chaleur on du lui tenté un peu. Y a le sang aussi. Tu sais quand il a passé ta barrière sa saigner un peu alors. C est dur pour lui oublie pas. Il a fait un énorme progrès mais il reste sensible.

-et toi?

-moi sa va. Tiens je vais partir les remous. Sa va te détendre.

Il appuya sur une touche digital et les jets partirent.

-AH AH AH EMM ARETE AILLE.

-quoi? Quoi? Dit il affoler en fermant les jets.

-sa fait trop mal.

-je croit que tu doit voir un docteur Belly.

-non je veut pas aller a l'hôpital. Que vont il dire en voyant les bleu en forme de main a cet endroit. Il vont le dire a mon père et je veut pas que Jasper se sente mal.

-je me sente mal pour quoi? Dit le concerné en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-rien Jasper. Sa va mieux?

-elle a des bleu sur les hanche. Sa la fait suffire. Elle a mal. Elle peut pas marcher et même se tourner sans avoir mal. J ai voulu partir les jets pour la calmer mais sa lui a fait très mal.

-montre me dit Jasper.

Je tenta de me lever seule mais en vain. Emmett viens m'aider.

-elle doit voir un médecin dit il

-oui

-non

-Bella.

-non

-Isabella Marie Swan. Me dit jasper. C'est sans appelle. Je peu appeler Carlisle a la limite mais c'est tout.

-ok.

Il partie en bas téléphoner je me lavais et Emmett viens me chercher. Il avait modifier mes habit pour un ensemble de sous vêtement bleu foncé. La culotte était du style boxer et en coton. Le soutient gorge était assorti. Il me passa une jupe en denim avec une camisole blanche et une veste noir par dessus. Emm avait un excellant goût vestimentaire.

-il va être ici dans 3heurs. Pendant se temps tu va manger. Ont descendis, moi toujours dans les bras d'emm dans ma chambre toujours temporaire. Ont voulais pas que Carlisle entre dans la chambre de son ancien fils et vois se que nous avions fait.

-il va se posé des questions non?

-tu as pas a lui dire sinon Bee. Le chat viens se blottire sur ma poitrine. Je le caraissait après avoir manger et m'endormis avec le chat.

Carlisle et Ésmée arriva un peu plus tard. Ils durent me réveiller. Il n'avait pas de casse mais sa pas été très loin. Je devais éviter les efforts inutiles et je devais mettre de la creme sur mes bleus. Il me posa pas de question mais regardaient jasper et Emmett avec un aire accusateur.

Ils me laissèrent seules et Ésmée viens me rejoindre. Elle ne me parlais pas. Elle se contenta de posé ma tête sur ses jambes et me caresser les cheveux.

Je pouvais bien entendre les hommes se chicaner. J'entendis pas les mots mais je savais que Carlisle leur passait un savon.

-ils se chicane pour moi?

-bien tu sais ma belle, c'était un peu ridicule. Je sais pas se que vous faites exactement mais je veut pas qu'ils se servent de toi pour se venger.

-bien sur que non. Ils le fond pas.

-Bella tu sais pas. Tu dois pas tout savoir.

-Edward est avec Rose, j'étaie un jeu. Alice a laisser Jasper. Ont les a croisé.

-ouais cest un peu plus compliquer. Au début c'était un caprice de Rose a Edward. Mais il a appris a t'aimer. Réellement. Sa lui a pas plus. Du tout. Alors elle la menacé.

-et Emmett Un passe temps pour elle. Mais je sais qu'elle l'aimais quand même un peu. Rose aime avoir le monde a ses pied.

-vous étiez au courant?

-non. Juste la veille qu'Edward te laisse dans les bois. Il la fait car Rose voulais jouer encore plus avec toi.

-pour Alice?

-Alice est... je sais pas. Carlisle et moi fessons des recherche dans les asiles ou elle était. Elle voyais pas que le future. Elle avait des aliénations et des excès d'insécurité. Nous avions pensé au début que c'était confondu a son don. Mais ont a eu tord nous croyons. Elle avait eu des visons de toi et Jasper amis. Elle a eu peur. Pris sa pour une trahison de ta par et de son mari. Elle a complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Sa deviens vraiment très dangereux.

-en faite. Edward est un pantin, Alice véritablement folle et Rose … psychopathe.

-si ont résume bien oui.

-pourquoi vous les avez pas areté. Vous êtes plusieurs contre ces deux femmes sa serait pas dur.

-comprend les. Emmett ne pourra pas tuer sa femme. Il l'aime, Jasper non plus il garde toujours l'espoir que et Edward bien aimais lui aussi Rosalie et t'aimais toi. Je croit qu'il t'aime même encore. Il reste avec elles pour s'assuré qu'elles ne t'aprocherons pas.

-pourquoi a tu peur que Em et Jazz se servent de moi6

-bien je suis pas sur qu'ils le fond mais il pourrait se servir de toi pour torturé Alice, Rose et Edward.

-ils le feront pas.

-si tu le dit. Mais Bella fait attention. Sa aurait pu très mal finir tout a l'heur.

-je sais. Mais, j'aime être avec eux. Je me sent importante.

-tu les. Tu as pas besoin de faire sa. tu es importante pour ton père, pour Jacob et pour nous.

-mon père et moi ne sommes plus en très bonne entente, Jacob ses imprégner il n'a plus trop le temps et vous, vous etes pas la.

-je peut comprendre. Fait juste attention a toi Bella.

-promis Ésmée.

-je vais y aller. Carlisle m'attend.

-revenez quand vous voulez.

-bien sur.

Je me recouchai et le chaton se glissais a mes coté.

-Bella, ont va te laisser te reposé.

-ok merci. Ajoutais.

Je partait dans mes songe.

Edward m'aimais toujours. Il me protégeais a distance. La douleur qui comenssait a disparaitre refit surface. Je voulais pas qu'elle le fasse. Je voudrai plus voir, je voudrai plus sentir. Pourquoi est-ce des choses qui arrivent.

J'aimerai que tu se passe comme dans les livres que j'aime t'en. mieux pas savoir qu'ont avait sa a vivre. Maintenant que ses fait ont peu pas revenir. Faut que je me remettre a vivre. Me remettre a sourire pour tout ceux qui me reste. Je m'accroche a demain mais je pourrais jamais oublier hier.

Pour tout se que j'ai laisser et tout se que j'ai perdu

toute façon. Quoi de plus normal pou Isabella Swan. Elle vit maintenant avec deux vampires avec qui elle a des relations sexuelles, une Vampire rousse criant vengeance et un trio de vampire psychopathe et aliéner.


	7. Glory Box

chapitre non corrigé par la beta. je par en vacance demain matin et j'ai pas eu de nouvelle. j'espere que il a pas trop de fautes, j'ai relue et corrigé moi même. désolé pour l'attente.

**Playlist liens de la playlist officiel sur you tube sur mon profile**

**cosmic love-florence and the machine**

**love in your head-the black box revelation**

_Précédemment dans pulsation: Toute façon. Quoi de plus normal pou Isabella Swan. Elle vit maintenant avec deux vampires avec qui elle a des relations sexuelles, une Vampire rousse criant vengeance et un trio de vampire psychopathe et aliéner._

**Bella POV**

**-**Bella? Me demandais Jasper.

-Je veut dormir. Lui dis-je en remettant ma tète sous l'oreiller

La nuit n'avait pas été tranquille. J'avais rêver de LUI.

Il revenait me jurer toute son amours, tous ces trucs a l'eau de rose dont seul LUI était capable de faire.

Vraiment sa m'avait fait mal quand j'avais réalisé que j'avais rêver

D'un autre coté, je trouvais sa ridicule. Il a vraiment pas évolué avec les époques.

Après, un nouveau cauchemar c'était faufiler dans mes songes. Jasper retournait avec Alice et Emmett me lâchait parce que je devenait vielle et laide.

Je savais que notre petit trio n'était pas éternelle. Ésmée avait crée une nouvelle peur en moi, celle de les perde et une plus vielle refis surface. Vieillir.

-Bella, tu dois te lever. Tu travail aujourd'hui. Me dit Jazz en chassant mes démons grâce a son don.

-oui oui.

Je me levais et allais sous la douche. Je me savonnais bien comme il faut et sortait pour m'habiller de mon conventionnelle pantalon noir et un T-Shirt Simple et ramassait ma veste orange et affreuse a l'effigie du magasin ou je travaillais.

A la cuisine, il régnait une délicieuse odeur.

-crêpe avec crème champêtre et petit fruit pour notre petite princesse. Me dit Emmett.

-merci.

-sa va Bee? Tu as pas l'aire en forme.

-mouais. Mauvaise nuit. Ont en reparlera se soir.

-vous allez faire quoi de vos journée?

-je me suis trouvé un petit emploi en psychologie avec les enfants pour la D.P.J _(département de la protection de la jeunesse)_ a quelques heurs d'ici. Mon premier rendez vous n'est que vers 11:00 alors j'ai le temps de m'y rendre.

-et moi bien je vais faire des recherche de local. J'aimerai ouvrir un gym.

-bien qu'in dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-quoi? J'ai pensé faire des études pour être gynécologue mais pour sa faut être médecin donc obligatoirement voir du sang no stop alors non merci pour moi. Remarque sa aurait été super. Dit il le sourire jusqu'au lèvres et l'esprit parti dans une autre dimension.

-sur Emmett. voir des foufounes de femme de 50 ans, mettre des bébés au monde et faire des testes sur les sexes des hommes, soigniez des MTS doit être ton plus grand rêve. Lui dis-je moqueuse.

Sa bulle venait d'éclaté.

-bordel Bee, tu as le don de brisé mes rêves.

-ouais, chacun ses rêves. Dis-je lasse. Bon 'c'est bien cette petite conversation mais je doit y aller.

Il avait pas trop de choix d'emploi dans les environs donc je doit me contenter de vendeuse dans une boutiques de pleine aire.

-Bella chez Sail on aura tout vue.

Je donnait un baisé a mes deux garçons et sorti pour aller travailler.

Les minutes de ma journée de travail passait au compte goute.

La journée se résumait a un couple de jeune marier qui venait s'équiper pour un camping, des pécheurs qui trainais inutilement dans les ranger, des adeptes du plein air qui me demandaient conseille sur tel ou tel équipement. Pfft s'il savait. Ils en savaient déjà plus que moi mais bon. C'est mon travail alors.

Il me restait une heur a mon service quand le pot de colle de Mike viens me coller au basque. Encore. Y a des choses qui change pas avec les années.

-Bella, ma jolie. Sa l'aire d'aller mieux.

-oui, merci Mike.

-Tu sais, moi et Jessica c'est terminé.

-ah. Désolé. Dis-je en m'en fichant royalement.

-toi, tu as finalement réussi a oublié Cullen.

-non. Du tout.

-tu souris pourtant.

-bah ouais. Faut se qui faut. Dis-je en m'éloignant de ce parasite. Bordel il va pas me lâcher un jour.

Je partait vers lavant du magasin quand je v'y mon père.

-Papa. Lui dis-je en guise de salutation.

-Bella. Dit il en restant loin de moi.

-je peut t'aider?

-non. Je suis venu te dire que j'ai ramassé tes affaires chez moi. Je les est mises dans ton camion. Comme sa tu auras pas a revenir.

-papa, s'il te plai. Je lutais pour retenir mes larmes.

-papa quoi Bella? Tu as choisi. J'ai eu beau tout faire pour t'aider, ils reviennent et toi tu te sauve avec eux. Tu m'as pas appeler ni rien Bella.

-Y a un problème Bella.

-Bordel Mike fiche moi la paix.

-merci papa. Tu peut toujours m'appeler quand tu seras plus fâché.

-non Bella. C'est terminer.

Il se retourna et quittait le magasin.

J'éclatais en sanglot. Mike bien sur en parfait peau de colle me pris dans ses bras pour me consoler.

-Chut chut Bella. Sa va. Je suis la moi. Tu veut venir diner avec moi. Ont termine bientôt.

Je riais armement.

-quand va tu comprendre Mike que je ne t'aime pas.

Je m'écartait de lui en rage.

Je m'en-alla vers la salle arrière quand Jasper entra dans le magasin.

-Newton.

-Hale. Dit il me se toisant.

-qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Newton?

-rien c'est son père qui est venu lui porté c'est affaires. J'imagine que sa a un rapport avec vous.

Jasper contourne Mike et va rejoindre Bella.

-Bella, ma belle viens ici. Dit il en la prenant dans c'est bras.

-Charlie. C'est terminé. Dit elle entre deux sanglot.

-sa va. Sa va. Chut. Tu peut rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu veut.

-oui mais un jour, vous aller partir. Je vais vieillir, mourir. Pas vous.

-chut. Ont en reparleras plus tard avec Emmett.

-Jasper.

-oui.

-j'ai besoin de toi.

-moi aussi Bella j'ai besoin de toi.

-non je veut dire, la ici, dans l'entrepôt, je veut que tu me prenne, ici.

-euh Bella.

Elle prit la main de jasper et la posait sur son sein par-dessus son chandail.

-steu plai.

Jasper laissa sortir un grognement. Et Bella se jeta sur sa bouche.

-sil te plai Jasper.

Il rendit les arme et répondit a son baisé.

Il retira la veste affreuse de travail de Bella sans quitté les yeux de son amante.

Son chandail pris le même chemin.

Jasper embrassa la douce peau de Bella sans jamais éfleuré ses seins pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Elle repoussait son homme et lui enlevait son chandail gris qui lui allait a ravir. Mais elle le préférais sans _(p'tite coquine...)_

ses doigts dessinaient les contours de la musculature fine de Jasper.

Elle s'approcha de son amant et poursuivis avec sa langue.

Elle pris soins de bien suivre ses pectoraux, elle alla s'attarder sur ses mamelons. Les mordillaient et terminait pas les embrassés.

Jasper roulait la tête vers l'arrière tellement que Bella lui fessait plaisir.

Elle continuait sa décente avec sa langue jusqu'au abdominaux

elle défit la ceinture de son pantalon d'une main et caressait le torse de son amant de l'autre.

Elle pouvait l'entendre ronronner. Elle s'abstient de commentaire sur se fait et détachait le pantalon de son ami et le baissait en même temps que son Boxer Armani blanc. Ont est griffé ou pas du tout non.

Elle s'assit le membre de Jasper. Il était long et épais. Ont bon 25 cm selon elle.

Elle le lichait de la base jusqu'au bout pour licher la goute qui pelait sur le dessus.

Jasper laissait un sifflement s'échapper et Bella gémissait en prenant sa longueur dans son bouche tellement elle le trouvais beau et purement érotique. Jasper évoquait le vice.

Elle aimait bien Emmett mais elle trouvait Jasper beaucoup plus de son goût coté sexe et physique.

Elle préférait d'Emmett son coté compréhensif et protecteur. Elle pouvait parler de tout avec lui. Elle le trouvais beau aussi mais moins de son style. Trop imposant selon elle.

Elle fessait de long va et viens avec sa bouche et compensait avec sa main se qui ne retrait pas dans sa bouche.

Elle creusait les joues en voyants son ami qui commençait a avoir de plus en plus de mal a se se contenir et ses râles de plaisir de plus en plus fréquent et bruyant.

-Bella, je vais venir

elle continuait a le pomper énergiquement et il viens en trois jets dans sa jolie bouche.

Elle lichait son membre jusqu'à se qui soit propre.

-Bella Bordel, tu es fabuleuse. Dit il

il lui retirait vivement sont soutien-gorge et son pantalon.

Il la retournait et embrassait ses jolie fesse et descendait ses baiser jusqu'à ses genou

elle eu un petit moment de faiblesse et ses genoux la lâchait.

Jasper la rattrapa a tend et elle se replaça en se soutenant sur les boites empiler devant elle.

-putain bébé tu es toutes mouiller. Je te sent tellement fort. Lui dit il en apuiyant son nez a la base de ses fesses

il pris les deux petit bout de tissus chaque coté de ses hanches et abaissait son string.

Il le lui retira complètement et passait deux doigts le long de sa fente déjà bien humide.

Il entra deux doigt directement en elle se qui lui arrachait un hoquettemant de surprise et de bonheur.

Elle cambra son dos pour qu'il puisse elle la caresser plus loin en elle. Mais elle désirait plus.

Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la tension causé par le trio infernal, la rouquine de ses cauchemar, celle causé par ses parents et les doutes implanté dans son esprit par Esmée.

-plus Jasper. Plus.

-que veut tu Bella? Lui dit il a l'oreille.

-prend moi. La tout de suite. S'il te plai.

-a tes ordres. Il allait rapidement chercher un préservatif, le mis et entra dans sa chair intime.

-Mmm oui Jasper.

Elle était toujours appuyé sur les boites de l'entrepôt et jasper fessait ses allez et viens derrière elle.

Elle se tenait d'une main et agrippait les hanche de son ami pour lui intimé le rythme qu'elle désirait.

-tu aimes sa Bella.

-Oui dit elle en murmurant. Les sensations la rendait planante.

Il posait ses paumes froide sur ses seins et caressait ses pointes durcis. Il les fessait rouler entre ses doigts, les pinçaient et les tiraient.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes de caresse sur le corps de Bella et de gémissement Jasper s'entait qu'il était pour venir dans pas très longtemps.

-je vais venir ma belle. Joui avec moi.

Il allait pincer son clitoris et lui transmis le reflet de sa jouissance. Elle na pas pu résisté

sa jouissance éclatait d'un coups.

Jasper du mettre une main sur sa bouche pour pas qu'elle alerte tous les clients du magasin. Déjà que l'entrepôt était échos

Jasper arrêtait ses mouvements en elle et embrassait l'épaule couverte de sueur de Bella.

-tu vas bien? Je tes pas fait mal cette fois.

-non. Réussi elle a dire entre deux souffles.

-sa va? Tu es sur?

-pauvre petite humaine que je suis. Je suis pas faite pour endurer telle sensation dit elle moqueuse.

Il se retira d'elle et la retourna face a lui pour embrassé ses tempe, descendre mettre un petit bisou sur son nez et finir par un langoureux baisé sur ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser a vitesse fulgurante mais se concentrait sur autre chose quand ….

-Bella habille toi vite. Lui dit il en la poussant et en lui jetant ses vêtements en vitesse.

-quoi?

-je m'en est pas rendu compte avant. Ont a un visiteur.

-qui?

Newton. Il nous a regardez.

Ils ne savaient pas mais Mike les avait suivis et avait retrouver la femme de ses fantasmes en train de baisser avec son ancien beau frère dans le back stores. Il n'a pas pue s'empêcher il les a regardez faire et c'était masturbé devant le spectacle qui c'était jouer sous ses yeux.

-quelle conard merde. Dit elle.

Une fois habiller Mike avait dégarpis dans les vestiaire pour se sauver.

-je m'occuperez de lui plus tard. Aller viens Bella. On va rentrer.

-ok.

A leurs sortis il eu une autre surprise.

-Edward! Que fait tu las.

-je t'attendais. Mais je vois que tu avais de la bonne compagnie.

-oui. Tu voulais?

-eum, te voir, te parler. Tu me manque Bella.

Elle suppliait mentalement Jasper pour pas qu'il pense a se qu'il venait de faire.

-ok bien j'ai pas trop envie Edward. Avec tout se qui tu ma fait. Rosalie, Alice tout sa en faite. C'est trop. Tu m'as fait trop souffrir. Tout sa pour rien. Des petits mensonges.

-mais Bella, tu m'aime!

-non je t'aimais voilà. C'est terminer Edward. J'ai passer a autre chose.

-ouais, avec Jasper je vois. Dit il.

-pas qu'avec Jasper. Emmett aussi est très important.

-c'est pas de l'amour.

-oui sa les. Dit elle.

-ils peuvent pas te donner se que je te donnait.

-ah ouais Edward, tu lui a donner quoi a Bella? Des rêves? des amis? une famille? Tu lui a tout repris. Même pas en plus, c'était juste des mensonges. Tu se que tu lui a donner n'était que canulars pour rendre ta vie de couple avec Rosalie moins monotone. Mais la peine et la douleurs que tu lui as causer était réelle. Mais c'est terminer maintenant. Elle va mieux alors toi et tes belles paroles qui valent pas deux sous peut faire demi tours et rentrer la queue entre les deux jambes chez sa maîtresse.

-tu te prend pour qui? Tu lui offre quoi toi. Tu as quoi de mieux que moi. Je l'aime mais je fait tout pour qu'elle reste en... il termina pas sa phrase et il deviens encore plus pale. J'aurai jamais crue sa possible.

-vous venez de faire sa? Mais ses pas possible bordel.

-si tu te rappelle bien c'était pas la première fois.

-je me rappelle très bien mais je pensais pas que c'était pour se refaire.

-Jasper murmura elle a son ami. C'est privé sa. j'ai pas envie que les gens vois sa. ya déjà trop de gens qui la vu.

-je m'en vais. Mais je vous avertis. Vous allez payer un jours.

Bella oubli pas. Tu es humaines, tu es fragile, mortelle. Un véritable émanât a catastrophe.

Un jour tu vas avoir un accident, ou vieillir, mourir quoi dit il. Bye Bella. Bonne chance.

-c'était une menace demande Jasper.

-avvertito il mio amico. un avvertimento! _(une mise en garde mon ami. une mise en garde! __Italien__)_

_-_Viens Bella ont rentre a la maison.

Bella suivis son ami. Ils prirent le camion de Bella car il était venu a la course.

Jasper pris le volant.

-je veut devenir comme vous. Dit Bella une fois rendu sur la route.

Jasper freinait sec.

**Alors verdict? J'ai écrit le lemon a la troisième personne car je savait pas comment le décrire du pov de bella. Je croit que je vais tous les faire comme sa. **

**jai pas eu beaucoup le temps non plus d'écrire la suite car je profitait des dernières journée de chaleur. Je croit que la piscine cest belle et bien terminer. Il fait dans les 15 degres la nuit parfois moins et il pleut presque a tous les jours depuis une semaine.**

**Alors voilà. Ce chapitre fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais ont voit que Bella a belle et bien tiré un trait sur son passé avec edward. Il le prend pas super bien. Ont s'inquiète pas Bella tombe pas amoureuse de Jasper non plus. Il est juste plus son style qu'Emmett.**

**Je posterai pas la suite tout de suite je croit. Ma fete le 25 (ouais je vais avoir 22 ans) et ont par une semaine en vacance. Retour le 7 septembre. **

**ALLO A TOUS LES TRUEBIES! **


End file.
